The Flow of Time
by LannieBee
Summary: After Link saves Hyrule in OoT he is sent back in time by Zelda and thus the events after follow. Link returns back from Hyrule after the events of MM and retains all his memories from his life as an adult previously. Ganondorf has still yet to be arrested and the threat of war looms over the world. Post OoT/Pre TP
1. Endings

Authors Note:

_So this is the first fanficiton I've ever written. I've been a Legend of Zelda fan since I first played Ocarina of Time way back when. I'm currently in my last year of university where I study English Literature. _

_Enough about me. This story is to be set after the events of Ocarina of Time when Link is sent back to be a child. I wanted to explain what happened to the Gerudo between then and Twilight Princess, the capture of Ganondorf and basically everything that happened after. I didn't want to include Majoras Mask events because that would detract from the story I want to write. _

_So any feedback would be good. _

_Happy reading and I hope people will enjoy. _

1\. Endings

'I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule it will be time for us to say goodbye. Now go home Link, regain your lost time.' Zelda looked away from me solemnly, her blue eyes staring at her feet.

'I can't go back to my childhood Princess. Too much has happened. I'm an adult, I've seen and done things that I can not just pretend did not happen.' Link pleaded against her wishes. How he changed all that had happened in the past year? He might have lost seven years of his life but all the time was made up in the past year.

'I finally know who I am, why I never fit in. I can't go back to my old life now!' Link shouted at her, his fierce eyes looking at her and his teeth clenching together.

'I…I'm sorry Link, but there is no other way. Time has to be restored properly…there has to be a balance.' Zelda faltered in her own words, not wishing them to be true either. Link looked at down her and studied her face, realizing she was just as upset as he was about all of this.

'You know I'll come and find you all over again don't you?' He sighed. Zelda looked up at him for the first time and saw Link was no longer angry. He had a determined look in his eyes and was waiting for her answer.

'I know you will.' She replied, her heart pounding against her chest. _Duty always comes first._

'You'll warn me about Ganondorf just as before but this time we will stop him. We won't let him destroy Hyrule as he did before. We'll remember all of this….' She paused. Looking up at Link, waiting for him to realise the depth of the words she was saying.

'And what happens when Ganondorf hatches up another evil plan and the Hero of Time is once again stuck inside the body of a ten year old?' Link retorted, his face glaring back at Zelda. He knew he shouldn't be taking this out on her, it wasn't completely her fault but he couldn't help himself. _How could she say all of this after everything we've been through? _Zelda didn't reply straight away, she just stared back him feeling hurt and guilty.

'I'm sorry Link. This is the way it has to be.' She mumbled, almost on the brink of tears. She didn't want to go back as much as Link didn't. Unlike Link, Zelda had fled the castle with Impa and for seven years learnt the ways of the Shiekah. She had become a different person, learning a new culture, hierarchy and now she would have to return to her duty as a Princess and one day Queen of Hyrule. Where her duty was more important than her own personal choices, her own needs and wants. She looked back up Link. He was still studying her face, teeth still slightly clenched. Tufts of his dirty blonde hair were falling out from under his hat framing his face, which was covered in dirt and blood. _He still looks handsome though_. Zelda thought to herself. She gave him a half smile, the most she could manage.

'This isn't fair!' Link shouted out into the blue void of what he could only imagine to be part of the Chamber of Sages, his arms waved in the air as he let off his frustration.

'I know. I wish none of this happened in the first place…Thank you Link for everything you have done…For Hyrule.' Zelda replied despondently. Looking at the Ocarina in her hands. Knowing that their time was almost up. Link turned back to face her, wanting to tell her was glad that this had all happened. Without thinking, he pulled her tightly into an embrace. Wrapping his muscular arms around her smaller frame and resting his head on top of hers, breathing in her fresh scent. Link wasn't sure how long they were stood their for but he pulled away from her slowly, looking down at her shocked eyes, he took a step back from Zelda, removing all physical contact from her.

'Okay,' Link sighed, 'I'm as ready as I will ever be.'  
Zelda composed herself and looked sadly back at Link. Their time was finally up.

'Goodbye Link.' She whispered, pulling the blue Ocarina to her lips.

'See you soon Princess.' Link smirked back at her.

The sweet sound of the lullaby filled the air around them and blue twinkling lights surrounded them both. Zelda looked at Link one last time before all the light consumed them both, hoping she would never forget his face.

When Link woke up he was standing in the Temple of Time. The cold, hard marble columns were all around him and he was stood on a mosaic with the crests of the Sages carved delicately within it. The Pedestal of Time was just in front of him, the Master Sword placed in her rightful resting place. Should he try and take it? The blue hilt glistened in the sunlight almost tauntingly. He looked up and saw the bright sunlight searing through the glass window. It was only when he went to cover his eyes that he realised he was a child again. Shocked, he looked at his much smaller arm and saw the twinkling of the Gorons' bracelet on it. He felt his face and noticed the lack of stubble that was growing, his hair which was shorter, his body less defined as he hadn't developed any of the muscles he had before. His mind was spinning. _So it worked then? _He asked himself. _I'm really a kid again._ He sighed and looked up. He felt confused as he could still remember everything that had happened to him, he remembered the temples, the sages, the monsters, Epona. _This is like waking up from a lucid dream. _It was then he noticed his left hand, on the back of it clear as day, the mark of the Triforce of Courage gleaming back at him. Stunned, Link grazed his fingers over it not believing it was real. If he had his mark then Zelda would also have the Triforce of Wisdom still. _But that means Ganondorf would also have the Triforce of Power. _Link wasn't sure what holding his piece meant for this time. Would Ganondorf be able to enter the Sacred Realm? _I need to find Zelda._ His thoughts were interrupted.

'Hey!' The familiar sound reached his pointed ears. By the window Navi was floating near an opening. In all the confusion he had forgotten about her. She floated back down to his eye levels but the light she gave off didn't blind him anymore.  
'I have to go…' She stated and started floating back towards the window.

'Navi, wait!' Link shouted, he was taken aback by his own voice, not used to its high pitch-ness. But it was too late. Navi had already left Link standing in the Temple completely alone and he had no idea where she had gone. Quickly his thoughts went back to Zelda and realised he had to warn her as quickly as possible. _Unless she already remembered everything._ As he walked through the Door of Time he felt the ground shaking beneath his feet with a low grumble. _What's happening now? _He quickly turned and saw the back area closing, sealing the Master Sword away once again. His heart dropped in his stomach as the weight of what had happened settled in. He hadn't saved Hyrule. He hadn't freed the Sages, if they even were Sages in this time. He was no longer Darunia sworn brother, no longer an honorary Gerudo. Link's shoulders shuddered slightly wishing he could have stopped Zelda bringing him back here. He walked over to the black marble alter which was empty of the Three Spiritual Stones he was so used to seeing. He read over the inscription once more, _Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones, Stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time. _Link sighed, turned on his heels and headed out the Temple towards the castle.

As soon as he stepped outside Link was shocked to see that Hyrule town was no longer in ruin. Houses were intact, people were walking around, the archery game shop was still there. Although Link had travelled back in time using the magic of the Ocarina before, this felt different. _I know I can't go forward_. He thought to himself as he started walking around. _I'm trapped in this child's body._ He looked around for familiar faces and was surprised he could see Anju the cucco lady carrying around a large box with 'Eggs' printed on the side. A few soldiers were also dotted around but no one else he was well acquainted with. He walked past a stall and up to Anju,

'Hello Anju, sold much today?' He asked cheerfully, pleased to see a friend. Anju looked down at linked oddly, pushing her red hair out of her eyes.

'Do I know you?' She asked politely.

'I'm Link,' She still looked unsure.  
'I helped put all your cuccos back in their pen…' Link hesitated towards the end, half knowing why she couldn't remember and half not wanting it to be true. Anju examined him for a few seconds, putting down the wooden box. She smiled at him,

'Well, you do look familiar and my cuccos are always escaping.' She giggled at him. 'I'm sorry I don't really remember you though.' She started picking up her box again, 'I have to get back home before it gets dark. Perhaps I'll see you in Kakariko.' She waved at him as she left the stall area and headed out of the main path towards Hyrule field. Link stared after her. He let out a frustrated growl and headed away from the center and towards the castle gates.

'Has anyone seen my little Richard?!' Link heard a woman cry out over the bustling town center and shook his head. He couldn't believe the amount of times that woman had lost her dog. _At least some things never change. _

Just before the gates that led up the castle there was a vine that climbed a rock face, which led past the gate itself. As an adult Link could have easily handled two of the guards that stood by the gate but Link wasn't an adult. He had to resort to sneaking in to the castle like he'd done so many times. He pulled himself against the vines, using his limited upper body strength to help his footing. Once he got to the top he pulled himself up, bringing his left leg onto the ground to help him. He stood up and wiped his hands over his thick green tunic to wipe any dust off and scouted the area to find out how many guards were on duty today. Seven. This was like a walk in the park after everything that Link had faced. He ducked, dived into bushes and jumped into the man made moat that was around the castle. On one of his visits to Zelda when he was searching for the spiritual stones he realised that this moat had a gap under one of the fences. Link dove into the water and came up on the other side, gasping for air as he did. He got out of the water, his tunic and hair drenched. He crept up to the unknown door that led through to a kitchen hallway. He opened the door quietly, hoping it wouldn't creak whilst a continuing drip, drip, drip, followed any of his movements. Link looked left and then right, no one was around and he quickly bolted down the hallway leaving wet footprints as he did. After a few strides he took a sharp right and came to wooden door, which he quickly opened. Zelda had told him there was another way into the courtyard the second time he came to see her, rather than him keep getting kicked out by her guards.

'_I'm not sure exactly where it is, but it leads through the kitchen and serving quarters and you turn right, you probably passed the door the first time you came here.' Zelda smiled at him as they sat together on the grass, her dress constricting her movements. Link looked around trying to figure out where it could be but all he kept an eye for were guards that were patrolling. _

'_Perhaps you'll find it when you next come and visit. If you do.' Zelda enquired._

_Link just stared back at her, not sure what to say. He never really planned his visits just sometimes took comfort in the fact that Zelda was the only other person who he could talk too._

'_Hey!' The bright ball of light circled Link's face, the sun was going down and he needed to leave before the night patrol started, who were a lot more observant than their day counterparts. _

'_Perhaps next time Princess.' Link stood up and pulled her up too. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her attendant, Impa, hiding in the shadows. _

'_I better go.' Link started to leave and Impa came out her hiding place to help him. _

'_Be safe Link.' Zelda called after him, watching him go. Link never turned his head to see her. _

Looking right he saw the familiar circle courtyard and began walking towards it. The grass was plush underneath his wet boots. _I'll take them off in a minute, _he thought. Thinking back to the times in his childhood when he came here with Navi. Even though it had only been a few hours, Link was having a hard time adjusting to not having her presence with him consistently. He came to the opening of and saw her standing there looking through the window behind her. A sense of déjà vu swept through him and he realised this was the first day he came here, again. _My head hurts_.  
Link stared at Zelda for a minute taking in the fact that she was little girl he had met all those years ago. Her hair was short and tucked underneath her head scarf. She was tip toeing to look into the window, her white dress still touching the ground. Link looked around but couldn't see where Impa was hiding but he knew she was there. Link started walking slowly towards Zelda she hadn't noticed him. He was still dripping wet from the moat and was starting get cold.

'P..Princess?' He called her. Hoping she would know who he was, not just from her dream, but really know him. Zelda turned immediately, her white dress fanning behind her as she did. She blinked at him a few times before replying.

'Are you Link?' She smiled at him and walked towards him, she stopped a few feet away. Links' heart dropped. _She doesn't know you._

'You're soaking.' She giggled. 'I'm glad you came because I have to talk to you about something serious.' She looked at him with a more serious face and he looked back confused. Did she know him? Why he was here?

'Do you… know who I am?' Link stuttered out.

'Yes and no,' Zeldas smile leaving her face, 'I know you are from the forest, that you are the Hero of Time, that you saved me and Hyrule but I'm afraid that is all.' She looked up at him mournfully.

'I believe my future self took my memories away but for what reason I am unsure. Perhaps I believed that I should have a clear head on matters, but I am certain I will never know.' Zelda explained. Link looked at her blue eyes and wanted to ask the old Zelda why she would do this to him. Leave him alone in a world he had already lived. He wanted to blame this Zelda, to shout at her, to leave her standing here to sort this mess out herself. But he couldn't because this was not his Zelda. Here stood the young princess he had met seven years ago, innocent and without a clue who he was.

'Yeah, I'm Link, princess.' He bowed, remembering his graces. Zelda giggled again and Link stood up.

'You don't need to call me princess Link, Zelda is fine.' She smiled at the boy in front of her. 'Come with me.' She grabbed his hand and took him over to the window. Link knew this scene all too well.

'Ganondorf is in there right now but my father knows everything. He knows how evil he is.' She looked at Link and was grinning. Link looked back at her questionably.

'How? Why does he believe you this time?'

'I was able to show him using my powers. I'm not sure how I still have this however.' She answered, holding up her right hand.

'I'm guessing you have your mark too?' She asked eagerly.

'Yes I do. But what does it mean? And how much do you know?'

'I'm not really sure.' Zelda looked down at her feet. 'But what I do know is, that if you and I have our marks, that means Ganondorf is just as powerful.' She sighed looking back up at him.

'Which brings me to what I have to ask of you Link.' She took his hands into her own and looked into his eyes. Link stared back at her, his blue eyes fixed on hers, unsure of what she was going to ask. _Do I get to be an adult again? _He hoped. Zelda looked at him, a wave of guilt passing her face and Link knew that wasn't going to happen.

'I need…the kingdom needs you to….' Zelda stuttered.

'Just spit it out.' Link offered.

'You need to leave.' She blurted out. Holding on to Link's hands as he tried to let go.

'I need to what?' He stared at her, flabbergasted.

'I'm sorry Link but Ganondorf is too powerful in this time and he will try and use you to open the Door of Time again. You need to take the Ocarina and leave Hyrule until we can defeat him.' Zelda explained. But all he could think was the she wanted him to leave. _To protect Hyrule. _

'My father is going to try and arrest him, he wants to stop this as well but at the moment Ganondorf hasn't technically done anything wrong and my father does not want to go to war with the Gerudo.' She added. A flame flicked on in Link's head and it dawned on him.

'We could go to Nabooru. She disliked Ganondorf from the beginning. When I met her as a child at the Spirit Temple she told me so.' He said hastily. _It could work and then there wouldn't be a war and more importantly I wouldn't have to leave. _If there was one thing that was worse then being forced back into the body of a child where no one knew him, it was leaving the only home that he had ever known.

'The King could form an alliance with her instead?' Link suggested.

'That wouldn't work.' Zelda replied shaking her head. 'The most absolute of laws is that the Gerudo abide by is that every hundred years a male is born and he is King. He has absolute power and his word is final. Even if this Nabooru has some sway she cannot disobey her king.'

They looked at each other and their eyes filled with sadness. There really was nothing for them to do. Link had saved Hyrule and now had to sacrifice his childhood over again to ensure that Ganondorf did not gain access to the Sacred Realm. Zelda felt guilty at what she was asking Link, this stranger to her, to do for her country but knew it had to be done. What Zelda did not know was that if she had her old memories, this would be the hardest thing to ask of Link, to ask of herself and that she would be torn between her duty and desires. A conflict a princess should never allow to happen.

By now, Link was actually starting to get dry from the sunlight that was shining in the courtyard. Neither Link nor Zelda really appreciated the beautiful weather of the day. Hidden away as Link suspected, Impa was watching the two chosen ones discuss the fate of Hyrule, her red eyes focusing on their lips to understand what they were saying to each other. It was odd seeing these two children, one with an old soul sacrificing his life again for Hyrule, it seemed like the Goddesses had played a cruel joke in allowing his memories and their powers to remain as they were. Impa suspected she could also remember what happened as she was the Sage of Shadow and therefore not affected by the magic of the Ocarina and it was also her duty to protect Hyrule at all costs.

'Fine.' Link stated. 'I'll go.' He was conflicted but knew it was the right thing to do.

'Impa has already been instructed to go with you to collect your things.' Zelda offered.

'Thank you Princess.' He responded dutifully.

'I promise my father will try to fix this as soon as possible. I will send word when you can return Link.' She looked at him earnestly. Impa had come out of the shadows, reminding Link that there was never a private moment with Zelda. _I wonder how many times Impa was there when Shiek was. _ He thought to himself quickly.

'We should leave soon Hero.' Impa advised him. 'You will need daylight to ride'  
Link nodded in agreement and looked back at Zelda who stared back at him.

'My father will arrest him Link. It won't be forever. I'm entrusting this to you.' She held out the Ocarina of Time in her hands. Link took it and put it into one of the pockets inside his now almost dry tunic. 'Where will you go?' She asked him. Link thought about it and realised he could look for Navi, he had no idea where she flew off too but perhaps some of the Kokiri would.

'I need to find an old friend.' He replied. 'Goodbye again Princess.' He waved. Leaving the courtyard with Impa. Once they were safe, Impa led him to the royal stables where to mounted her white stallion.

'Come on little Hero.' She called him affectionately as she pulled him up and sat him in front of her. They rode in silence all the way to Lon Lon Ranch, which gave Link time to think about all that had happened to lead up to this. Once they arrived Impa helped him down unstrung a bag from her steed, as Talon came to them, pulling Epona by her reigns.

'It has clean clothes, some provisions and….'

'My sword.' Link grinned. 'Thank you Impa.'

Link played Eponas song on the Ocarina and the young mare was more then happy to let Link mount her. Whether she remembered him or not Link was unsure and despite her size he was happy to be with something familiar. He rode off to the east, looking over at Hyrule Castle one last time, unsure of when he would return.

So there it was that Link set off to the Lost Woods to find his beloved friend. But that's a different story for another time and place. Zelda prayed to the Goddesses that night to help her and her father in their stead and to protect Link wherever he went and for his swift return. But many moons and seasons passed before that would be so.


	2. A Hero Returns

_A.N: I ended up cutting a large chunk out of this as I was creating way too much backstory. I'm sorry if it's slow. I'm trying to establish the characters and its taking more words than I anticipated. Also if someone could help with with the paragraphs spacing issue, i.e. nothing I do ensure the paragraphs are separated, that would be much appreciated._

_***Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters that were created by Nintendo. Sadly**__*****_

Anyways, Enjoy!

2\. A Hero Returns

The Lost Woods protected the Kokiri from the outside world, trapping those that would try to enter by turning them into Stalfos or confusing them round in circles until they made they're way back out. The forest was vaster than any one person knew of and the people of Hyrule usually avoided it, aside from the safe parts on the outskirts that were safe to visit. Some Hylians would say that the woods were haunted by evil but some were aware of the great forest guardian that protected his people and held a great respect for the powers in the forest. Saria, Sage of the Forest, was sat outside her temple communicating with the powers that flew amongst the leaves in the trees. She was waiting to hear word of her friend who has travelled deep and far in to the woods. It had been many years but Saria still looked as childlike as she always had, over the centuries she had lived within the forest. It was summer and the sunlight tried to force its way through the green canopy that shielded the clear sky. Saria listened to the bees pollinating each flower, the young fledglings learning to fly under their parents' commands. She felt the younger plants learning to climb higher to reach the light and the dying ones giving their life back into the earth.

And then suddenly she felt it, a distant echo through the leaves telling her, her wait was over. They rippled the message back to her as they danced through the beams of light. She looked at her fairy companion and smiled.

'Will you please inform the Great Deku Tree that Link has returned.' She instructed. The fairy flew off and Saria went to meet her friend in the woods ensuring that he would be accepted and not turned into a Stalfos, as adults had a tendency to do.

Link took in his surroundings and smelled in the old, familiar forest air. Epona grazed at the grass beneath her feet whilst Link tried to get his bearings to his way home. He had been gone for seven years, the same time that he has lived his other life in Hyrule for and one day felt this pull within him telling him to return from his life in Termina. He figured that Princess Zelda must have used some kind of magic to contact him and he had learned to use his gut instinct and so left.

'Right girl, which way do we go?' Link asked his steed, whilst stroking her neck. He knew he should follow the sounds of the forest but he had been absent from them for so long that his ears were no longer attuned its music.

_Left? _He pulled the reins on Epona up and gently kicked her sides, she whinnied at her meal being interrupted but obeyed her master without fuss.

'I wouldn't go that way if I were you.' A voice called out of the shadows. Link reached for his sword quickly. _Goddess I hate these woods_. He pinpointed the location of the voice, got off Epona and stalked towards it.

'Who's there?' He called out. Staring into the darkness, sword at the ready.

'Well that's no way to greet a friend.' The voice replied. Link noticed its high pitchness and knew it was a girl. A young girl.

'Very funny Saria.' He smiled, putting away his sword and looking around the trees for her. He turned around and she was right behind him, only coming up to his waist.

'Jeez, you scared me for a minute there.' He said, looking down at her. She looked back up with her big emerald eyes and smiled.

'I missed you a lot Link.' She hugged him and he returned it. He thought of his childhood with the Kokiri and with Saria, how she looked out for him and never mocked him for his lack of a fairy.

'I missed you too.' He replied. They let go of each other. 'So are you gonna get me out of here or what?'

'Of course silly.' Saria pulled a face back at him. 'This way.' She led him through the forest and Link decided to walk with her and pull Epona along by her reins. They weaved in and out of trees mostly following half buried pathways, which Saria seemed to know all of their locations. The forest was constantly making noise, whether it was the birds or the wind brushing against the grass beneath them. They talked about a lot of things, what each of them had been doing, mainly what Link had been doing. He found it strange relaying his adventure to Saria, almost as if it wasn't really true.

'What's the news in Hyrule then?' Link asked her.

'You know me Link. I don't really leave the forest enough to know what's going on.' She sighed. 'It's been peaceful, otherwise I would have been with the other sages.' She added. Link was briefly taken aback, he wasn't sure if he was the only one who remember the events before.

'So you do remember everything?' He wanted to clarify.

'Yes. All of the sages do.' She answered looking up at her friend. He looked so different to her in person. She remembered him as an adult before but it was hazy in her minds eye. The Link in front of her was taller then she expected, his blonde hair was long and scruffy, half hidden under his hat. His eyes were the same blue as always but surrounded by a mature face. His cheekbones and jawline were more prominent and he looked slightly older than his years, highlighted by the light stubble that dotted his face.

'Well that's something I guess.' He thought back to how Zelda did not know him anymore and wondered why she was calling him. Had they finally caught Ganondorf?

As soon as they arrived in the heart of the village all of the Kokiri came running over to them. Seeing that Saria was with an adult scared them at first but once they realised he was a friend they came out of their hiding places. Besides he was wearing a green tunic like theirs.

'Saria! Saria!' The Kokiri called out, 'Who are you?' A short boy asked Link, poking his leg. He would recognize Mido anywhere.

'I'm –' Link began but Saria cut him off with a look. He looked at her puzzled but stopped his sentence. Mido waited expectantly for his answer. Sarias' fairy flittered by her ear.

'Everyone, we are summoned to the Great Deku Tree. I'm sure he will explain everything.' Saria bade them, leading them all to the Deku Trees' clearing.

Link wasn't really surprised at how everything looked just as he last saw it. However when he saw the Deku Tree he was shocked at how large he was. Unsure whether he had grown or Link had simple forgotten his size, he stared up in awe at his old guardian. He could have sworn he smiled down at him. All of the Kokiri sat down in front of him awaiting further instruction. Saria grabbed Link's hand and pulled him over to where they would sit whilst the Deku Tree explained Links' past.

It was late at night when the meal ended, upon learning Links' identity and his saving of Hyrule the Kokiri decided to celebrate with an elaborate meal. They played music, had a big fire and asked about his journey. It reminded Link of the ceremonies he had been a part of as a child, celebrating the new life of the forest each year. All of the Kokiri came to say goodnight to Link and Saria before they left, even Mido who hesitantly apologized to Link.

'Well I suppose you'll be leaving in the morning?' Saria questioned him.

'Yeah I am, I need to find out what's been happening here.' He responded, looking around at the fireflies and other lights that dotted the woods, he could see some of the fairies following their companion's home. They studied each other for a moment, Link truly seeing Saria for the very old spirit that she was and Saria seeing a young man that had too many years in his heart. Despite being friends for years Link felt he understood Saria, and the Kokiri, in ways he never really had before.

'I probably won't be here in the morning so I'll say goodbye now Link.' Saria stated, looking up at him.

'Come here.' Link bent over and opened his arms out. They hugged each other for longer than usual. Not sure when they would see each other again. They let go of each other and took a step back, ready do go in to their houses.

'You know you can always talk to me if you need help Link.' She reminded him of her song.

'Yeah I remember.' He grinned at her and then yawned. 'Well I'll see you around Saria, thanks for today.'

'Night Link. I hope you return soon.'

'Goodnight Saria.' He turned off to his house and climbed the ladder up to the top and pulled the curtain back. _Wow, my bed is tiny._ He thought to himself as he kicked off his boots and led down, pulling the blanket over himself.

Link despised mornings more than anything but knew he had to get moving to get to Castle Town before the day was over. He forced himself up when he heard a cucco call from some unknown location and stretched his arms out hoping to sort out the knot he had acquired in the night. 'Stupid bed.' He muttered to himself. After a few moments he got dressed and checked for any provisions he would need for the journey but found his room was completely empty. He sighed and got his bag together and left his house, not knowing when he would return again.

He left Epona tied to her post whilst he went to shop for some food and to fill up his water. The Kokiri usually went in to forage for their breakfast every morning, not wanting to take more than they needed and Link guessed this was where most of them were now. Link never had much of an appetite in the mornings because he was mostly still asleep. He left the shop, went to get Epona and took one last look around before heading off.

Hyrule field hadn't changed much over the years but then Link wasn't sure what he really expected. Off into the distance he could see Lon Lon Ranch but knew he couldn't visit yet. _I need to figure out why it's safe to return. I need to see Zelda_. It was about half a days ride to Castle Town and he wanted to make as few stops as possible. 'Hope your ready to stretch your legs girl.' He smiled at Epona, she snorted into is hair in response.

They made good time and once they were by the drawbridge that led into town Link dismounted Epona and stroked her face, 'I'm sure you'll be heading off to Lon Lon right away eh? Tell Malon I said hi.' Link told her, watching as she trotted off. 'Here goes nothing.' He said, filling his chest with air.

The first thing Link noticed was the sheer size that Hyrule Town had now become, it was at least double if not bigger. He took this as a good sign, that no war had overcome Hyrule in his absence. Link quickly walked through the small crowds and stalls and headed straight to the castle, the tugging feeling he felt was more so than in the forest. He briefly gazed right and felt a pang in his heart as he saw the Temple of Time.

_One in a deep forest_. _One on a high mountain_. _One under a vast lake_. _One within the house of the dead. One inside a goddess of the sand. _

Link shook his head, confused how he remembered those words so clearly from another life. He walked out of the town towards the castle with a cloud of nostalgia hanging over him. _Zelda doesn't even remember._

As a child Link would have crept around, hidden in bushes and jumped in the moat to see the princess but as an adult, Link really didn't have the patience for all of that. He walked over to the gatekeeper.

'Why hello there, can I help you sir?' The gatekeeper asked him looking at him from beneath his helmet. He wondered what sort of business this young man could have at the castle. Perhaps he was to be a new recruit, he thought.

'I'm here to see Princess Zelda, she has sent for me, my name is Link.' He simply stated. The gatekeeper lifted his helmet, _is this kid for real?_

'The Princess?' He queried, giving Link the once over. Link just sighed, he really didn't need this.

"Yes Zel…er Princess Zelda, she sent for me. If it's a problem I'm sure you can find out from one of the other guards or speak to Impa.' He suggested, 'I've got nothing but time so I can just wait here whilst you do.' Link dismissed the gatekeeper enjoying his unimpressed face as he did so but surprised when he actually left his post. _Just my natural leadership abilities_, Link smirked to himself.

Impa saw the scene unfold from her view within the castle. She smiled to herself wondering what the Hero could have possibly said to the gatekeeper to make him do his bidding. She had an odd feeling in her heart seeing him again. Impa was one of the few people who still remembered her time before and watched Link become the man that he was, before. But here waiting at the gate, he might not be the same person she had known. She clicked her heels together and turned around to let the Hero in before he was dismissed off the property. Her lips slightly turned up as she tried to image a guard against Link.

'I'm sorry but there is no record of your meeting with the Princess anywhere.' The gatekeeper announced triumphantly to Link as he returned. Link rolled his eyes.

'I can assure you I have been sent for.' Link argued bluntly. 'Like I said I'm happy to wait. Or perhaps you could get the Princess herself. I'm sure she would be delighted to correct you.' Link was getting impatient now. He knew this man had a job to do but he was just being an ass about it. It was when the gatekeeper laughed that Link saw red.

'The Princess wouldn't waste her time on someone like you.' The gatekeeper snorted. That was the straw. Without a second thought Link went to grab his sword, his natural reaction to conflict when Impa appeared as if from nowhere. Link froze.

'Now now Link,' She smiled at him. A very rare sight when it came to the Shiekah. She turned and looked at the guard. 'Apologies for the misunderstanding, there was a breakdown in communication it would seem. I will escort Link to see the Princess.' The gatekeeper look dumbfounded. Impa quickly turned back to Link. 'Come along. It has been far too long.' Impa began walking immediately and headed back towards the castle. Link smirked at the gatekeeper as he walked past his still shocked face.

'Loser.' He mumbled under his breath. Once out of earshot Link finally spoke to her. 'Is it over? She did send for me, right?' He quizzed Impa. They entered the main hall of the castle and Impa took a sharp left up a set of stairs, Link followed never seeing this area before and couldn't believe the sheer size of it. Large glass windows let in the sunlight warming the cold stone that surrounded them.

'I will let the Princess explain Hero. But yes she did send for you using the power of the triforce. It was the only way.' She answered calmly. Links' mind was a whirlwind in comparison. _What would she be like? Would she have remembered anything? What needed to be explained?_ They went a long corridor, lined by a plush red carpet with large paintings hanging along the wall. Link made some unintelligible sound, which indicated his frustration. There was nothing Impa could do to help him, it was not her place and she had other things she had to deal with.

Link continued to stare in awe at his surroundings, the ceilings were so high that that he could not imagine the manpower it must have taken to build the castle. Torches hung at various points along the hall in between paintings of landscapes and who Link presumed to be previous monarchs. Everything looked elegant and screamed wealth at him. _Now I really have seen it all._ He mused. Impa stopped when they had reached the end of the hallway in front of a large wooden door. She turned to face Link.

'Behind these doors is where the Princess will receive you Hero. She may have advisors or councilmen in the room with her and so you must follow a certain..' Impa hesitated slightly, '…protocol whilst here.' Link nodded in understanding. He had never been taught etiquette in his life but ingrained deep within him from times unknown, he was accustomed to these rules.'Bow, address the Princess correctly, don't speak out of turn, anything I miss?' He asked her cheekily.

'Get rid of that attitude Hero.' She retorted, but he knew she was smiling internally. Impa pushed the doors open to reveal a smaller, but still very large room. A throne room, Link observed, gawking at the humungous golden throne that sat furthest from the door.

He saw her instantly and it was like time was no different. Her long blonde hair fell well past her shoulders in loose waves, her crown fixed firmly on top like a halo. Link could see her in conversation with a man, who seemed a few years older than her and she hadn't noticed he had walked in. As he and Impa walked forward he saw the way her mouth moved when she spoke, so animated yet soft. He noticed she used her hands to talk as well but couldn't recall if she had done so before. When they finally got closer Zelda looked up at him and Impa. She smiled at Impa and Link was finally able to gaze at those exquisite azure eyes.

Zelda stared back at the man who stood beside Impa, recognizing him only from dreams, which she had less and less of as time went on. He was tall and ruggedly handsome. His dirty blonde hair was on the longer side then most Hylian men wore but it suited him. She thought he looked tired, that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a very long time, making him look a few more years older than her. His skin was slightly tanned making his eyes stand out to her. They were blue like hers, but whilst hers were the colour of sky his were cold and filled with ice and she tried to find warmth beneath them.

Neither of them knew how long they were staring, the exchange was no more than a few seconds, or that they had been at all until they were interrupted.

'Ahem.' Impa cleared her throat. 'Your Royal Highness, I present to you Link.' She paused, not sure what title to give Link in front of their present company. Promptly Link bowed low and graceful, 'It was a pleasure to receive your invitation Your Highness.' He peered up at her through his hair. Her eyes were fixed upon him, as was the man sat next to her.

'The pleasure is all mine Sir.' Zelda addressed him. 'You may rise.' She gave a small wave and Link stood up, waiting for further direction. 'As you can currently see I am in the middle of a conversation with Prince Aurelio.' She indicated to the man beside her, who beamed when she said his name. 'Impa, may you escort Link to my formal chambers and I will endeavor to meet you as promptly as possible.' She instructed her bodyguard who politely nodded in response as she led Link away, bowing before she left. Link bowed again and followed Impa away, looking over his shoulder to find Zelda staring back at him as Prince Aurelio tried to converse with her.

Link was left alone in a room with a large fireplace and several plush chairs. A large mirror hung on one of the walls and he stared at his reflection. He looked like a man, not a seventeen year old and his hair needed a wash. _You just need a wash Link_. He criticized himself. He could hear footsteps outside the door and ruffled his hands through his hair, trying to tame it somehow where normally a hat would have done the job. Swiftly Princess Zelda walked through the door, '-some tea would be excellent Maria, thank you.' She let out a deep breath as she shut the door behind her. Her eyes were closed and for the briefest of seconds she was not a Princess. And then she opened them looking at the Hero that had saved her country, a stranger and a friend all wrapped up in a confused present.

'Hello Link.' She greeted him, walking over to a sofa and sitting down gracefully. 'Please take a seat.' She offered. Link noticed how she held authority within her words without even meaning too.

'Hello Princess.' He replied, sitting down.

"I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get hold of you. I'm sorry you left in the first place.' She apologised looking down at her feet. _Like always_. Link noticed. Suddenly he really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in Termina, where there was no Zelda because he realised that by not being here, he did not have to face the fact that she still didn't really know him how she used to and he knew her all to well. He changed the subject. 'Has Ganondorf been captured Princess?' He asked. Zelda looked back up to into his icy blues, there was something about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on that drew her to them.

'I'm afraid he has not.' She replied. 'And please, there is no need to call me Princess Link, you saved my life and Hyrule.' She noticed the tops of his eyes turned slightly pink at this comment and smiled.

'It was nothing.' He responded.

They sat in silence for a few moments unsure of how to act. Zelda found she could not relax properly but knew that she trusted Link beyond all doubt. Link couldn't stand the distance between them.

'For the past few years there has been tension between the Hylians and the Gerudo as we wanted to arrest Ganondorf.' Zelda began. 'My father understood the potential dangers if he was allowed to remain free which is why we asked that you leave with the Ocarina of Time. Without this treasure there was no way that he would be able to open the Door of Time.' She paused, there was a knock at the door.

'Come in.' Zelda called out. It was a maid, Maria Link assumed, and she bought in a tray with some tea and sugar biscuits, leaving them on the table. Zelda carefully poured Link a cup of tea and resumed her explanation once the maid left.

'We believe that Ganondorf sent out search parties around Hyrule for you but however couldn't find you and so he retreated back to the desert and we didn't hear anything for a while. At the same time my father decided that our armies would need to be fortified in case there was an impeding attack as was before.' She poured her own tea and took a small sip. She stared quickly at Link and was pleased that he appeared interested.

'Because of the previous time, in which Ganondorf conquered Hyrule, Impa revealed a rather large secret to my father and me.'

Link looked at her inquisitively, 'What is it Princess?'

'Impa is not the last remaining Sheikah as we thought, she has kept her tribe a secret and hidden from us and the world.' Zelda replied, seeming disappointed. 'Whatever the reasons for the secrecy I do not fully know, but her tribe had agreed that in order to protect the future from any potential harm, they should reveal themselves and form an alliance.'

Link was flabbergasted and Zelda thought this a very funny look for him and giggled. 'How in the heck, sorry, did a whole TRIBE of people stay off the radar?' He questioned. _MORE Shiekah? Was this even happening._

'They're a very secretive race of people.'

'Well duh.' Link retorted. Zelda let out a small snort of laughter and Link looked at her and smiled back, a twinkle in his icy orbs.

'As you already know I had taken the guise of a Shiekah to protect myself, once before.' She continued. Of course he knew.

'_One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake. One within the house of the dead. One inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return light and peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down through my people, the Shiekah.' The stranger told him. He wasn't even sure what was going on anymore but there was something Link couldn't quite put his finger on. He felt he could trust this Shiekah, they were after all guardians of the royal family but it was something more. But Link couldn't read anything in those ruby red eyes and so left to begin his journey. _

Link blinked a few times and came back to the present and a concerned looking princess staring at him. 'Are you ok?' She asked. He drank some tea, gulping down the still hot liquid and nodded.

'I'm fine, please go on.' He ushered.

'Well what I was unaware of, was that during that time I actually lived with the other surviving Shiekah.'

'What?!' Link yelled. 'Sorry, sorry.' He added quickly after seeing Zeldas' startled face. 'This is all just a lot to take in.'

'I understand and I'm sorry. I would have updated you but there was no way of getting hold of you and I did not want Ganondorfs' spies to have any idea where you were.' She apologised again, sounding no less sincere than the others.

'How did you know where I was?'

'Saria informed us that you ventured into the Lost Woods and that you had disappeared from it, so we never really knew where you were exactly.' Zelda admitted.

'Wait, we?' Link asked with more force behind his voice.

'I… Myself and the other sages, we had to come up with a plan.' She stammered. Looking slightly guilty at the hurt she had cause Link.

To say Link was peeved was an understatement, his anger had been growing over time as Zelda barely knew who he was, Ganondorf was still god knows where and now to top it off he was just cast aside. 'Is this some kind of joke Princess?' He sneered at her. 'I mean, what my understanding is, is that you shipped me off away from my home and then you and everyone else decide that you should plan your moves against Ganondorf without the one person who can actually defeat him.' Link was livid. His blue eyes were now a steely ice and cut at Zelda deeply. She looked down at her feet.

'I..I'm truly sorry-' She muttered.

'Would you stop looking down at your goddess damned feet Princess?' He loomed over her for a few long seconds and ran his fingers through his hair. _This is killing me. This is so much worse then leaving Hyrule. _He huffed and slouched back into his chair, Zelda watched his every move. 'I'm sorry. I just... You used to do that. Before I mean…' Link trailed off his sentence rubbing his face in his hands. Zelda saw pain etched across his sharp features and impulsively sat down next to him and held his hand in hers. Link looked like a startled deer.

'I wish I knew all that you did. It would make all of this easier.' She stated calmly. Her touch was soft against his rough skin and just as quickly as she held his hand, she let go and moved back to her own seat.

'I can see that you are tired, so I will be brief. Some time after Impa revealed the Shiekah and years after Ganondorf had been in the desert. My father was killed and at 16 I became the youngest Monarch due to my fathers will. I tried to negotiate myself with Ganondorf for a peace treaty but he refused. After returning to the desert he abandoned the Gerudo, as Nabooru informed me. A year later he has still not returned and hence why I called for you.' She finished. 'We can go in to more detail another time and you can tell me your story but for now you are my guest. A maid will see you to your chambers.' She stood up and Link did the same.

'I hope in time all can be forgiven Link.' She smiled sweetly at him. Curtseying, she left the room and Link standing there.

_A.N. Just like thank people for actually taking their time out to read this. Means a heck of a lot to me. (: I plan on writing from a different characters perspective next chapter. A race which I feel is highly underdeveloped in their history. _


	3. A Spirit in the Desert

_A.N: Apologies if it seems I am flittering between times. Trying to establish what happens to characters is very important though (:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or their characters.  
Happy Reading._

* * *

3\. Spirit in the Desert

_**7 Years Ago**_

In one of the remotest parts of the desert sits a large monument to the Goddess of the Sand. Designed and create by the Gerudos of old, carved from the face of a deep earthy cliff, she watches out across the sand and over her people. The Gerudo come to her temple for many reasons. When the harshness of desert life feels overbearing, for ceremonies in her honor and to feel at one with their deity.

On this day the temple was once again visited by Nabooru, the highest of all Gerudo women and direct subordinate to Ganondorf himself. Her flame red her was long behind her back and small sweat beads had formed along her hairline. Her skin was more tanned from harsh sunlight she had bared over the days it taken for her to reach the temple and contrasted against her eyes, which matched the golden sand to which she was born. Looking up at the Goddess Nabooru lay down and kissed the earth beneath her before entering the temple, as was custom to do. She travelled underground, feeling the air cool against her skin as she went deeper until she reached the innermost chamber to seek advice. A small shrine was before her, decorated with symbolism and a gold statue. She lit some candles and incense and sat before it and let out a small sigh of relief at her isolation.

* * *

A few days before Ganondorf, her King, arrived back to the large stone fortress seething in rage.

'How dare that insufferable pig think I would ever truly bow down to him!' He snarled at the small throne room in the heart of the fortress. The lesser Gerudo bowed out and left the room quickly, leaving ten of the greater Gerudo to suffer his wrath.

'Bring me a drink Alyra.' He demanded from one, who immediately poured him some wine from a clay decanter. Ganondorf took the cup and drank slowly, seething inside at the audacity the King of Hyrule had. Nabooru was forced to sit with a mask on her face in his presence. Her amber eyes filled with hatred for the man she was forced to serve. _We waited one hundred years for this. _She sighed internally.

Like the other sages Nabooru remembered her time after Hyrules destruction but unlike the others she was forced to be a slave for Kotake and Koume and to serve them and Ganondorf faithfully, only freed once Link had saved her. She had never agreed with Ganondorfs' character to begin with, he craved power rather than the well being of his people and having absolute power over the Gerudo has caused him to become a selfish man. No doubt from being raised and spoilt by his surrogate mothers.

'Nabooru!' Ganondorf snapped at her. 'Were you even listening to a word I have said?' He demanded from her. She stared straight into his eyes, not showing any fear. 'No my Lord.' She replied honestly. Nabooru had never feared her King when it came to being honest. She would speak her mind even it went against him and Ganondorf respected this of her and so treated her slightly better than the other Gerudo. Naboorus' fear lay in her uncertain future knowing that this time her destiny would change.

'Pfft. You are useless.' He stated, waving his hand at her. 'I was discussing the plans of gaining the Spiritual Stones in order to gain access to the Sacred Realm. Have you located their guardians?' He asked her.

She could not lie to her King, no matter how much she wished she could.

'Our investigations have led us to believe that the Stones are guarded by the keeps of their respective elements. Alyra,' She gestured to her bodyguard, 'has been most intuitive and helpful. If you would allow her to continue.' Alyra was not only Naboorus bodyguard but also her friend. The Gerudo women were all equal in familial rank and age was never a factor in a Gerudos ranking. Alyra, like Nabooru, was a greater Gerudo, donning a white garb to stand out amongst the lesser Gerudo, who wore purple. Only the greater Gerudo were permitted to be in the presence of the King unless specifically required by his command or for large feasts. Nabooru trusted Alyra with her life, they were roughly the same age and grew up with each other, trained with each other and when she had come of age, Alyra was assigned as one of her bodyguards for life. Only to be separated by death.

Alyra was nervous but forced it down inside herself. The Gerudo should never show weakness or fear. She stepped away from the side of the chamber and made her way to the red cushions in the middle of the room in front of Ganondorf, bowing before sitting down next to Nabooru. To be higher than the King was to disgrace him.

'My King. We have come to understand that the three smaller kingdoms and races that inhabit Hyrule are safeguarding the three Spiritual Stones. The Zora, The Gorons and The Kokiri. Keeping them separate like this would ensure their safety.' She explained.

'Excellent.' He laughed, clapping his hands together. 'Then all that needs to be done is to collect them. We should start the preparations to leave immediately.' Ganondorf stood up.

An older woman who was sat behind Ganondorf stood up after. 'Ahem, your Grace.' She called to him. Her red hair was streaked with grey and she wore a more modest white garb, with a flowing red cape. Her age was unknown but she was still a very able Gerudo. She was a priestess of the Gerudo, their connection to the Goddess of the Sand and somewhat an unofficial elder of the tribe. She was in charge of training the young Gerudos and specifically charged with the care and training of Nabooru herself.

'What is it Mina?' He snapped at her. With less force than usual as he too understood her importance to his people.

'I fear in your ambition you have forgotten the changing of the seasons is coming. Soon the summer will be over and Nabooru will come of age.' She said patiently, waiting for her Kings realisation. Nabooru cursed Mina in her head, wishing she could silence her with her scimitars. A small smile came across Ganondorfs' face.

'Yes indeed. How could I forget.' He looked down at Nabooru with a look of satisfaction. For once in her life Nabooru found that she couldn't face his stare.

'However my mind is made Mina, we shall leave for the Spiritual Stones in the next week and the ceremonies will began as soon as we return. Giving you enough time to ensure all the preparations are completed.' He ordered the elder Gerudo. Mina looked as if she would argue but thought better against it.

'An excellent idea your Highness.' She bowed to him, taking her place once again.

The room fell silent as Ganondorf contemplated his ideas and the Gerudo women sat waiting to be dismissed. Nabooru felt sickened by the forth-coming events. _This will give me a month at most._ She finally looked up at Ganondorf and saw he was already studying her. Nabooru was very beautiful. Her limbs were lithe and muscular from all of the intense training she had undertook. Her waist was narrow and emphasised by the white garb, which showed off her midriff. In contrast to her curves she had a sharp face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. Her lips were a deep red, slightly darker than her hair. But her most striking feature was her eyes. All Gerudo have yellow eyes but the other women would point out how much lighter Naboorus' were and how you could see spark hiding behind them, unleashed only when her emotions got the better of her, which was not very often. The women would agree that she was far more intelligent and wise than her youthful seventeen years and was an excellent commander in battle.

With Ganondorfs' eyes boring into her own Nabooru suddenly realised she couldn't be here. This could not be her destiny.

'Your Grace.' She addressed him. 'I wish to visit the temple to pray for our victory.' She bowed her head even lower, _surely he could not deny her this. _Ganondorf contemplated the idea for a few moments.

'If that is your wish Nabooru. Be sure to back before we leave.' He instructed. 'You are all dismissed, I will be training.' Ganondorf stated and swiftly rose from his throne and left the room. A collective breath was gathered by the remaining Gerudo women and they finally felt at ease and begun to talk amongst themselves and stretch their legs. Alyra turned to Nabooru.

'Are you okay?' She asked, concern for her friend.

'I…I am fine. I would just like some reverence before we leave.' Nabooru explained.

Alyra saw that her friend was struggling internally.

'You know, you don't have to lie to me Nabooru. No matter what I will always be on your side.' She nudged her knee and smiled at her friend.

'I know Alyra. But there are some circumstances in which your loyalty may sway through no fault of your own.' Nabooru sighed.

'I don't understand.'

'Do not worry, I will leave for the temple immediately.' Nabooru stood up, feeling some comfort as the blood went back into her legs. She bent over and touched toes, stretching her back as she did. Another Gerudo approached her, Katana, another member of her guard. Unlike Alyra, Katana was older than Nabooru and learnt from an early age her importance to the tribe. At first she thought Nabooru would be entitled and unskilled but upon meeting her opinion changed. Katana thought Nabooru could help the Gerudo like no other had been able to. She was smart and compassionate for her people and something else that Katana could not quite explain.

'Would you like us to escort you to the temple?' Katana asked Nabooru, as was her duty.

'No Katana, I will not need the guard, I wish to travel alone. But thank you.' She replied.

'Then I shall at least get your provisions ready.'

'That would be excellent.' Nabooru smiled at her and left the chamber.

* * *

Being alone gave Nabooru some time to reflect upon her conflicting emotions. She looked at the small effigy of the Goddess and wondered if there was any likeness between the two of them. If She had ever been conflicted in her own life. Nabooru sighed and sat deep in thought for a long time. In the time before, Link had travelled back in time to when Nabooru was last in the Spirit Temple, when she had decided that would take action against her fate and also Ganondorf. But in that time she had been captured by Kotake and Koume and thus punished but also ensuring she had in one way, won against Ganondorf.

Nabooru was interrupted by her own stomach, growling loudly into the silence. She looked down at her stomach annoyingly but pulled out a small tin kettle from her bag, some firewood and begun to boil some water to ensure it was purified. As she waited she pulled out some bread and began to eat it, when she heard the scuff of a person. Calmly she called out into the darkness. 'Whoever you are, do you not know the meaning of alone?' She continued to chew waiting for a response. The footsteps came closer and Nabooru looked around to see Mina.

'Mina, what are you doing here? Did you come across the desert yourself?' She asked, admiration for her mentor in her voice.

'I did. I came to speak with you privately and this was only way.' Mina told her. Sitting down next to her. 'I can sense that you are troubled child.'

Mina was right of course but Nabooru was unsure if she could be trusted. If any of the Gerudo could be trusted now their allegiance lay with their King. She had not told anyone of her burdens or troubles in her previous time and that seemed to have been part of her downfall. _Perhaps I should express my thoughts to her. Perhaps it will save me._

'I do not want to marry him.' Nabooru sighed quietly. Feeling relieved that she had admitted her feelings out loud.

'I know and I am sorry for your fate.' Mina replied. Nabooru stared at Mina in disbelief. _She was sorry?_

'Well don't look at me like that child. I can see that Ganondorf is not the kind of man someone would want to marry, nor the kind of King that the Gerudo deserve.'

Nabooru was shocked at her words, as they would be considered treason.

'These are your true feelings Mina? This is not a trap?' She questioned her. Her yellow eyes full of mistrust.

'I swear to you myself Nabooru. My loyalty lies with you above anyone.' Mina took out a small knife that was attached to her thigh. She cut her palm smoothly and thick, red blood oozed from the wound. 'Blood of my blood I swear to thee.' Nabooru was shocked as she watched Mina push her bloody hand into the sand beneath them. 'Sand of my Goddess I swear to thee. Life of my own I give to thee.'

It was a sacred oath among the Gerudo that if broken the oath taker's life would be given up in forfeit to the Goddess. At Naboorus' coming of age ceremony, Alyra would also perform the oath to her.

'Do you believe that I can be trusted now?' Mina asked her simply.

'I… Yes I do Mina. Taking the oath means more to me than I can ever express. Let me wash and dress you wound.' She offered, getting the kettle of warm water. As she tended Minas' hand she spoke to her.

'Why does it have to be me Mina?' Nabooru asked.

'You know why child because you are the blood of the Goddess herself.'

It was a stupid question. Nabooru had been told the story since birth and once she was older Mina explained that since birth she was betrothed.

* * *

'_Nabooru, please sit my child, we have much to discuss.' Mina offered her a seat on a large, plump cushion. Nabooru was sixteen and the other Gerudo her age were speaking with another elder about their duties in regards to men, Nabooru had been excused and told that Mina was waiting for her. _

'_Do you know why you are here?' Mina asked Nabooru. _

'_No Mina. Why am I not with the other girls?' _

'_Because you are not permitted to take part in those…activities.' _

'_I do not understand.' Nabooru replied, looking puzzled. Mina looked at her young pupil and in some ways was happy for her innocence and how it would be protected for a small while longer. _

'_Nabooru. As you are well aware, you are a direct descendant of the Goddess of Sand.' Mina stated._

'_Yeah yeah, please tell me we're not going over this story again.' Nabooru made a face._

'_Please listen.' Nabooru realised Mina was being quite serious and sat properly. _

'_You are a direct descendant of the Goddess. Her blood lies in your blood and so you and your mother and her mother before her, would all be the leaders of the Gerudo. Graced with the Goddess' wisdom and skill. However as you know every one hundred years a male will be born to the Gerudo and he will be King.' _

_None of this was new to Nabooru and she wondered what on earth Mina was now getting at. 'You're not a child anymore Nabooru and so I will be, frank with you. Our ancient laws dictate that in order to keep the Goddess' blood as pure as possible. When a King is born, he will marry the descendant. As the Goddess herself would have married her love if he were not swallowed by the sand. Do you understand child?' _

_Nabooru was unsure what to say. She always knew she was descended from the Goddess but she had to keep her blood pure? This didn't make any sense to her. _

'_Right now, all of the other girls are being taught about the art of seduction, to bear children from Hylian men. But you are forbidden to do this.' Mina explained._

'_I understand.' Nabooru stated. Mina could see she was a strong young woman. 'It is an honour to the Gerudo.' She added. _

_It was only in the last few years that Ganondorf had lived in the fortress with the women and Nabooru had only seen him a few times briefly at ceremonies. She remembered that he was tall and well built with the same flame red hair as hers. He had a prominent brow and the same hooked nose as all Gerudo had. He was not the most attractive man she had ever seen from her excursions in Hyrule but she knew he was strong and respected and it would be an honour to be married to the King._

* * *

She thought about how naïve she sounded then.

'If only you knew what I did Mina. How this could all turn out.' She told Mina, carefully bandaging her hand.

'What do you mean Nabooru?' Mina looked puzzled. Nabooru placed Minas' hand back in her lap and looked at her.

'I might as well tell you everything.' Nabooru began and proceeded to tell Mina of all that had happened in the time before. How Ganondorf craved power and wished to take control of Hyrule. His journey into the sacred realm, his acquisition of the triforce of power, the Hero of Time. How the witches took Nabooru because she tried to stand against Ganondorf, how she was freed by Link and awakened as the Sage of Spirit and then the eventual stand off between Link and Ganondorf.

'After Link had finally defeated Ganondorf, Zelda used her powers and the ocarina of time to reverse time to before Link begun his journey for the Spiritual Stones.' Nabooru finished. A couple of hours had passed and the air around them had begun to chill. Mina had tended to the fire and added more wood, which she had bought herself.

'Which… is now?' Mina confirmed. She couldn't believe what Nabooru was telling her but knew in her heart she would not be lying, it was a lot to wrap her head around. She could not recall any tales of time travel in Gerudo history.

'I believe so. Or thereabouts. What will happen to him I do not know. I need to contact the other sages and find out what is going on. I feel so isolated.' Nabooru confessed. Finally able to speak openly about what was going on felt such a relief and also could have someone to discuss what to do next. Mina looked in thought, trying to figure on how to get Nabooru out of the desert.

'Wait. If you remember, does that mean Ganondorf does?' Mina queried, worried that any plans would be for nought.

'I'm not entirely sure. But I don't think he could hide his rage at being defeated and also would not proceed with the same plans again.'

'You mean you have already lived this day?' Mina sounded concerned. But Nabooru brushed it off.

'Yes, but it's like remembering a dream. Some things are more clear than others.'

'I see.' Mina responded. 'There are many tasks we must complete but first and foremost we must get you to the other Sages. Do you have any way of contacting them?'

'Not that I know of, which is why I came here. I hoped I could connect to them through my power and the temples power.' Nabooru answered. She wasn't sure if it would even work but she wanted some space and to know what else was going on in Hyrule.

'I will assist you in any way I can Nabooru, but I fear what will happen if you try to defy Ganondorf again. It would not be in your best interests… and as much as I hate to suggest, becoming his wife might give you some insight… I'm sorry for even saying it.' Mina apologised. Nabooru was not upset by this.

'I have already had this thought. I could be useful to Hyrule if I was close to him.' She shuddered slightly at the thought. She had time before she would have to marry him. Which meant she had time to speak with the other sages and formulate a plan. _Perhaps a plan has already been placed in motion and what will happen if Ganondorf is denied the triforce?_

Nabooru held so many concerns in her mind and Mina could see the girl was struggling internally. It was very late and both Mina and Nabooru decided it time to rest. Setting up their make shift beds, some straw mats on the floor. Nabooru pulled her blanket over her and watched as Mina put the fire out, the last flames lighting up her golden eyes.

'I don't want to marry him.' She confessed to Mina again. She did not want to seem selfish. The fate of Hyrule was far more important of course but she could not help feel this sinking feeling in her heart.

'I know child. But you are from the same blood of the Goddess and born from the harsh sands themselves. Do not forget that.'

* * *

_Hoping no one hates me for what I've done with Naboorus' character. Creative license and all. I always thought there should have been more to her story, her reasons for being the lead Gerudo etc. Anyways. Toodle pip x_


	4. Past and Present

_A/N. Writing this chapter took a bit longer than expected as my new job means I've been knakered the past few days. Also felt I needed to explain more of the timeline stuff that was going on before trying to write about the present so apologies if it was dull but it's necessary for it to make. ( I hope.) _

_Happy reading!_

_Usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

4.

**Present Day**

After two days Link had already searched the entirety of the castle, discovering several secret passageways and the castle garden. It was a sunny afternoon that Zelda found him there, practicing his archery with Impa who sat lavishly on a large piece of stone. She thought to herself how comfortable they were together in each others company, Impa throwing objects in the air for Link to shoot at and laughing ever so quietly when he missed and became frustrated. They shared the intimacy of old friends which stung Zelda a little. She wondered if she had ever been this close to him but realised there was no point dwelling on the past. She walked over to them and Link stopped firing arrows immediately and looked over to her. His intense eyes glacing over the closer she came.

'Please don't stop on my account Link.' Zelda said sweetly. 'I've just come out for some air.'

'It is far wiser he stops than to shoot you, your Highness.' Impa teased Link. Who gave her a death glare over his shoulder.

'You weren't this mean before Impa.' He retorted. Impa let out a rare loud laugh. 'Aha! And I remember that you were a better shot Link.'

'Very funny Impa. Im dying inside.' Link smirked. Zelda listened to conversation and stood utterly confused. Link noticed her face straight away and offered an explanation.

'Sorry Princess. Impa trained me before, she said that I was inadequate to handle the master sword. I believe the correct term was 'unworthy'. Link deliberately turned to face Impa who was smiling back at him. Now it made sense to Zelda and she felt a small pang of jealously but quickly shifter it from her mind.

'Is everything alright Princess?' The Shiekah asked concerned. Zelda had been tired recently. She was currently negotiating some trading deals a neighboring kingdom and as such did not seem to have any time to herself.

'I'm alright Impa, I just need a break.' She confessed. Link stared at Zeldas demeanor and could see she looked physically and mentally exhausted but still the picture of royalty. She was wearing a floor length pale blue dress with sleeves that skimmed her elbows. Her hair was back in a high ponytail with soft tendrils framing her face and a silver tiara with a sapphire in the middle on top of her head. Link couldn't help but stare and felt shabby in comparison, wearing nothing but a plain white tunic and brown trousers and boots. He'd also been letting his facial hair grow giving him a gruffer appearance, which he secretly quite liked.

'Why don't you take one then Princess?' Link suggested, taking a seat on the lush grass beneath him. Zelda huffed in protest.

'Perhaps when Prince Aurelio leaves I can spare a day or two.' She replied.

'Whose that?' Link asked peevishly. He could hear the jealously lacing his words as he asked.

'The Prince of the Ophelia kingdom, his father has sent him in relation to discuss trading routes.' Zelda explained simply, not wanting to bore anyone else with the details. She had a government to listen to that. 'It's why I haven't been able to see you Link, I hope you understand.'

'No worries Princess.' Link looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

'But on a more positive note I do have some good news.' Zelda offered. 'There will be a meeting of the Sages tomorrow evening and we can fill you in on what's been happening.'

Link stood up like a shot. 'Thank you Princess.' He grinned at her and quickly pulled her into a hug. At first she froze and felt her muscles stiffen but once she breathed in his fresh, woody smell she relaxed and reciprocated, her head against his chest. Just as quickly Link let go, feeling awkward and slightly embarrassed.

'Sorry.' He apologized. Wishing he hadn't hugged her and wishing he hadn't let go.

'I think I'm gonna go to Lon Lon and see how everyone's doing. It's been a while since I've seen Epona too.' Link found himself saying. Wanting to remove himself from the situation. Impa looked at him sympathetically, whilst Zelda just look confused. Link walked over to retrieve his bow and decided to leave. He bowed before he left.

'See you tomorrow Princess, Impa.'

Zelda didn't know what she was feeling or why Link acted so differently towards her. 'It is because he doesn't know how to act around you. You were best friends as children but you do not recollect any of those memories.' Impa answered her, as if reading her mind. Zelda pondered on this for a moment before replying.

'But that doesn't make sense. He seems cold towards me, as if he is keeping me at bay.'

Impa gave her a knowing look but what Zelda was meant to know escaped her completely.

'What Impa, what is it?' Zelda asked her, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

'I think it's a conversation that you need to have with Link, Princess.' She responded calmly.

'Fine then!' Zelda indignantly, her usual cool exterior crumbling, 'I'll catch him before he leaves.'

Zelda briskly walked off in to the castle and headed straight for Link's chambers, figuring that he would be preparing to leave. She raced through corridors, ignoring the polite bows and curtsies she received from staff and councilmen. Once she got to the top of the stairs on the second floor she headed left to the private rooms and started slowing down. Patting down the creases out of her dress she knocked on Links door unsure of what she was going to say when he answered.

'Come in!' Links voice called out from in the room and Zelda cautiously opened the door, peering round before she fully entered. Link had chosen one of the smaller guest rooms that the Castle had to offer but the bathroom alone was bigger than his house in Kokiri forest. The room was empty and Zelda shut the door behind her.

'Hello?' Zelda asked unsure of whether Link was even here.

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' Link walked out of the bathroom drying his wet hair, wearing no shirt. 'Oh. Hi Princess. I didn't realise it was you.' His hand froze on his head and Zelda blushed and looked away, trying not to notice his arm muscles or half nakedness.

'I'm s..sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.' Zelda stuttered. Standing awkwardly with one of her hands shielding her eyes. Link quickly went over to his bed and pulled on his green tunic.

'Why are you here Princess?' He asked wondering why she was here. He wanted to be away from her for a while and here she was again. Zelda looked through her fingers and saw that Link was decent but his hair still damp. She sat down on a plush chair next to a small writing desk opposite the bed and Link, regaining her composure she began.

'I want you to tell me what I don't remember.' She stated plainly. Link stared back at the Princess with a blank expression. He looked like her was going to argue with her and Zelda saw him have a small mental battle, his jaw clenched then his left fist. He looked all around the room and then finally back at her and sighed. A deep, long sigh that told Zelda he had been holding a lot in.

'I don't even know where to begin Princess.' He stared straight into her eyes with such sorrow.

* * *

**Alternate time**

Link had left the Temple of Time leaving Sheik waiting for his return. He thought something was off about this complete stranger turning up at the exact moment he returned from being sealed away but even the thought that he had been sealed away and suddenly aged seven years sounded crazy in itself. He didn't really believe what Rauru had said until he stepped out into the darkness and saw for himself how Hyrule had transformed.

ReDeads swarmed the market place. Shops had been left abandoned and there was no one in sight.

'Watch out!' Navi shouted, her small voice not much louder than a whisper.

Link quickly dodged a ReDead that got too close by rolling on the floor. The hard ground hurt his back slightly but he didn't let it faze him. Getting back up he noticed another ReDead had spotted him and side jumped before slashing at its head with his new sword. Blood splattered Links face and the body of the ReDead crumpled on the floor as his head flew off in the opposite direction. Looking around Link realised that all of the people were either dead or had abandoned their homes and so headed towards the bridge to leave the deserted town.

Outside of Hyrule town the skies cleared slightly and he finally caught his breath. Link wiped the half dried blood off his face with the back of his hand and then looked at the Master Sword. The blade itself was sharp and had a shine to it but the purple hilt was a thing of beauty. Intricate green lines crossed against the purple and the wings had a perfect curve to them. It balanced perfectly in Links hand.

He put the sword away and looked over to Death Mountain.

'Hey, there's something strange about that cloud, right?' Navi piped up.

'Not at all Navi.' Link replied sarcastically, heading towards Kakariko and trying not to think too much about how many hours is would take to get there.

It was twilight when Link and Navi finally reached Kakariko, giving Link a lot of time to reflect upon his current circumstances. He didn't know what had happened to Princess Zelda, or Saria and the other Kokiri. 'What about the Gorons? What the heck am I meant to do? Actually save Hyrule?' He thought to himself, scuffing his feet as he walked. Once inside the village Link was relieved to see that it was full of life and people. More so than when he was a child.

'Perhaps they came from Hyrule town huh Navi.' Link thought aloud.

'Yeah maybe, go talk to them.' She suggested, which Link followed. He discovered that a lot of residents had welcomed refugees into their homes but there had been many losses. Over the next seven years Impa had helped build homes for the people and Kakariko had nearly grown double its size. Wanting to find her and some answers Link went to Impas house. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. A middle-aged man answered the door.

'Yes, can I help you?' He asked Link courteously.

'I, err, I'm looking for Impa, I thought this was her house.' Link answered nervously to this stranger.

'Oh I see, this is Impas house and I live with her, my name is Caleb. But I'm afraid Impa Is not here at this moment. Do you wanna come in?'

Link looked the man up and down quickly and decided that he didn't look much of a threat. He was around the same height, of a slimmer build and had a mop of messy brown hair and a large, tattered brown jacket to match. Despite this Link was on edge and chose against it.

'No, that's okay. Do you know when she will return?'

'I'm afraid not. She leaves for days at a time for supplies and such for the village. You are more than welcome to stay here until she returns…sorry I don't know your name.' Caleb offered.

'Link.' He replied pointing his thumb to himself. 'But really, it's fine. I have other stuff I have to do. Perhaps I'll catch her another time.' Link waved at Caleb and turned to leave quickly, hearing him say goodbye from behind him. _The good news is Impa is alive, which means her and Zelda escaped._ Link though to himself. He wandered down the steps that were outside of Impas house and found himself walking through the streets of the village until he was at the graveyard.

As a child Link was always slightly unnerved when he visited the graveyard. The restless spirits left an echo and Poes often manifested from them. Returning here Link felt the same chill run down his spine upon returning here but found he wasn't alone. A Poe was beginning to form above a unmarked gravestone and Link fled to Dampes. The gravekeepers hut.

'Hehehe young man, you were very quick to be able to keep up with me.' Dampe laughed at a panting Link who was unable to respond as he sucked in air to his lungs.

'My treasure is just over there young man. You've earned it.' Dampe gestured to the corner of the room. Link was still out of breath but managed polite thanks in between gasps. _This was turning out to be one long day_, he thought to himself. Finally catching his breath he stood up straight to see that Dampes ghost had disappeared and Navi was floating over the treasure.

'Hurry up Link, we need to get to Saria.' She said impatiently.

Link looked up to his fairy and wanted to bat her from the sky. It was the middle of the night and the last thing he wanted to do was leave for the forest now. He sighed picking up the hookshot and inspecting it, accidently pressing the mechanism which released the hook, sending it straight into the wall.

'Oops.' Link chuckled, pulling it out and attaching it to his belt.

'Stop messing around Link. C'mon.' Navi said floating towards the exit. Link stretched out his arms before following her.

It was dawn by the time Link made it to Kokiri forest and he was feeling exhausted. He thought about having a quick sleep in his old bed before heading off into the lost woods but once he came to the village he quickly changed his mind. His home was overrun by monsters and he couldn't see the Kokiri anywhere. Link rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided to deal with the various deku babas and scrubs that had settled here, it wouldn't take long and Link found it more boring than anything. To Link's surprise the Kokiri did not appear once they were all slain and it took him a while to realise it was because he was technically an adult in their home and they wouldn't recognize him.

'Maybe you should rest for a bit Link. You look awful.' Navi stated matter of factly.

'I'm so happy that out of all the fairies, I got the most sympathetic.' Link smirked at her but he knew she was right. He could feel the ache in his bones and the emptiness in his stomach and knew he wouldn't be any help to Saria or anyone if he didn't eat and sleep soon.

After scavenging around the houses he managed to find some bread and berries from the forest. He made his way to his house, stuffing food into his mouth as fast as possible.

'You're gross Link.' Navi told him. Link swallowed his last huge mouthful of bread and replied.

'I haven't eaten in...who knows when Navi. Gimme a break.' Link started climbing the stepladder, feeling his shoulder muscles groan in protest at any more movement. Once he got up to his room he flung his shield and sword onto the floor and got into bed without even taking his boots off.

'Don't let me sleep too long, okay?'

Link woke up with a start and looked around the room groggily. The sunlight was shining through his curtain indicating that it was the afternoon. Link didn't know how long he had slept for but knew he needed to leave.

'Navi, where are you?' He asked the emptiness and felt a tug on his hair in response.

'I'm awake. I swear.' Navi replied sleepily. She moved out from under Link's hat and faced him. 'Is it time to go now?' She asked, almost instantly alert. Link nodded in response and lifted his hat back up, offering his head for Navi to rest on. She made a small jingle noise and flew straight on to his messy blonde hair. Link put his hat back on and grabbed his sword and shield. Making sure he still had the hookshot he headed to the lost woods to find Saria.

The familiar music of the forest was slightly quieter than usual and Link put it down to the evil that was in the woods. He knew these woods like the back of his hand and easily navigated his was to the sacred forest meadow. He was not surprised to find more monsters there. But these were unlike any he had seen before, they looked like humanoid pig trolls, complete with tusks, armor and a spear. They had yet to notice him and Link wanted to keep it that way. As he looked round the corner he realised he would be walking into a maze and decided against it. _I've had too much to deal with recently, _he thought to himself and ran at the wall whilst the monster was facing away and scurried up the side, grabbing hold of the ledge and pulling himself up with all his strength. Once he was above the maze Link jumped over the gaps, avoiding all the monsters until he came to a set of stairs. At the top he noticed a monster he wouldn't be able to avoid.

'Dammit.' He muttered under his breath.

Realising that there was no way around this one, he charged at the monster with his sword firmly in his left hand. It threw a club onto the ground but Link jumped up into the air to dodge it, landing roughly on his feet. The monster went to strike again, angry that he had missed the first time and used twice as much force. Link didn't react soon enough and found himself crippled by the shockwaves.

'Arhhhh' He screamed out in pain, his muscles crying out to him. The monster went to strike again but Link unclipped the hookshot from his belt and aimed it at the monsters eye. In a split second the monster cried out in agony and fell to ground whilst the hookshot returned to Link with a large bloody eye in its grasp. He looked down at it with disgust and turned up his nose as he picked it out and threw it behind him. _Effective but gross, _Link shook his head at himself and proceeded to the forest temple.

As he got to the entrance Link half expected Saria to be perched on her old tree stump, playing her ocarina. Instead he was met with an eerie silence and walked cautiously towards a broken stair set, understanding now why Sheik had sent him to Kakariko. As he looked up and wondered how he would navigate the stairs Link felt a chill on the back of his neck and instantaneously spun around feeling the presense of another person.

Sheik came out from a tree and landed just in front of him. Once again Link stared at this unknown person. _Are they a friend or foe?_ He wondered and waited for Shiek to say something. Link noticed Sheiks red eyes were starting at him in an odd way and there was this gnawing feeling in Links chest that there was something he was missing. _Who is this person?_

'The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days...' Sheik broke the silence and Link recalled a familiarity in the way the words were spoken. The words seemed so personal and he recalled them in his head, trying to figure out what Sheik was insinuating.

'I will teach you a song which will return you to this point if you ever need to leave. It is called the Minuet of Forest.' Sheik instructed and pulled out a harp and begun to play. Link copied the notes on his Ocarina to the uplifting sounding song. They played together in the depth of the forest, creating a harmonious sound that filled the air around them. They stopped playing at the same time and simply stood there. Link watched Shieks demeanour and found himself staring intently at her figure. He assumed Shiek was a female from the slight curves that her outfit revealed, even though they were very slight. _She could easily be mistaken for a boy, _Link thought. He continued to stare at her, as if he were trying to unravel a mystery. He couldn't figure her out. If she was a surviving Sheikah then Impa would know of her but yet had never mentioned any other Sheikah in existence.

_A memory of younger days…_

Link played the words again in his head, trying to comprehend their meaning. _Had he met Sheik before? _Sheik was just standing there observing Link as he was her, not saying anything to him. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and in that instance Shieks eyes crinkled slightly indicating to Link that she smiled. In that moment Link was transport to when he was child sat in a courtyard in Hyrule castle with a young Princess and the realisation dawned on him.

* * *

**Present Day**

'So you knew it was me?' Zelda asked Link inquisitively unsure of where Link was going with this. Her own memories were so blurry and inadequate that this was all news to her. Link looked at ends with himself.

'Yes Princess, I knew it was you and you knew that I knew it was you. But we didn't say anything. You were in hiding and we didn't know who could be listening so it was an unspoken knowledge we shared.' Link explained, running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. Trying to figure out how to tell her the rest. Zelda was processing the information in her head but couldn't quite comprehend why this meant Link was slightly off with her. She looked at Link expectedly, waiting for more.

'Once I had destroyed the evil in the Forest Temple, I returned to the Temple of Time and found you, Sheik, there. You told me that I could return to my original time, as a child, by returning the Master sword to its pedestal and so when you left I did just that. I returned to the past and went to visit you and you remembered your time as Sheik as I remembered my time as an adult.' Link paused. He wasn't sure if he should completely divulge all information to Zelda but he wanted her to understand why he felt distant.

Zelda didn't know what she was thinking. Her mind was all over the place with more unanswered questions but the most resounding was why couldn't she remember any of this.

'But why can't I remember this? Why would I have erased my own memory of our meetings?' She questioned Link.

'Princess. I would travel back in time whenever I could to see you and spend time with you more peacefully because when I would meet you as Sheik it was sporadically, all our conversations were coded and elusive but we became close because of the times we spent together.'

_Young love will become deep affection_

'I don't understand why I would erase all of this knowledge our friendship.' Zelda answered irritably. Link wondered if she was being naïve or she really couldn't understand his insinuations but he needed her to know.

'Zelda.' It had been the first time she had heard him call her by her name. No 'Princess', just her name and the way he had said it made her heart flutter for a beat.

'We had something more than friendship. Well…I felt something a lot more than friendship.' Link confessed. Flopping on the bed whilst Zelda just stood there. 'But when you sent me back you didn't remember me, as if none of it happened and I didn't know what to think.'

Zelda didn't know how to respond. Links off handedness made sense to her but she found herself left with yet more questions. If she had erased her own memory is it because she didn't want to have any feelings for Link? The kind of feelings he spoke about. She felt like an idiot for not having a clue, she was usually so wise, so intuitive and thought she would have just known.

She felt awkward and guilty thinking that it must have been hard for Link to have all these memories of her, a different her whilst living in her castle.

'Princess?' Link interrupted her thoughts, 'Do you really not remember anything?' He asked with a glimmer of hope, making Zeldas answer all the more unbearable for her to say.

'I'm sorry Link.' She replied looking down at the floor.

'Yeah, that's what I thought. I had a long time to think Princess and there must be a reason why you don't. I just wish I knew what.' Link sat up on his bed and pulled over his green tunic, letting it sit on his him like a second skin.

'I'll see you tomorrow evening Link.' Zelda said abruptly ending any and all conversation. She curtseyed gracefully and left the room, pulling up her light blue dress slightly to avoid standing on it.

_The flow of time is always cruel._

* * *

**Gerudo Desert.**

'We will be leaving in an hour. It is a good days ride to the castle and this meeting is of utmost importance to our people.' Nabooru explained to Alyra who was putting the final touches to their provisions. They were currently in Naboorus chambers when the eldest Gerudo walked in unannounced, a right she had earned with her loyalty. Minas hair was slightly more grey and her movements appeared slow but she was still more than capable in combat.

'Is there any news?' Nabooru asked Mina once she had settled on the floor.

'There is no word.' She replied simply. Nabooru gave a small smile but her head was still full of uncertainty and worry.

Ganondorf had travelled far into the desert over a year ago in his quest for power and nobody had heard anything did not believe that he could have died and just wondered what the hell he was doing out there and what would it mean for her people.


	5. A Meeting of Fates

_A/N. I am trying to do about one update a week, but life gets in the way. Hope you enjoy. Usual disclaimers apply. _

* * *

5\. A Meeting of Fates.

* * *

Link enjoyed his relaxing time at Lon Lon Ranch, jumping fences with Epona, helping Malon tend to the cows and sleeping under the stars for a night. But he eagerly anticipated the meeting of the sages and was itching to leave by mid morning that not even the hazy air could relax him. Epona was in the enclosure with the other horses and Link walked over to her, saddle in one hand and a carrot in the other. Eponas ears pricked up as she heard the familiar tread of her master and trotted over to him and began to nuzzle his side.

'Groveler.' Link teased her, giving her the carrot she desired and started adjusting the brown saddle on her back for their journey. Completely engrossed in his activity Link didn't notice that Malon was walking over to him to say her goodbyes.

'Leaving so soon?' Malon asked Link as he was stroking Epona, he jumped in his skin slightly. Malon laughed. 'Sorry didn't mean to make ya jump.' Link turned around and saw that Malon was smiling at him, her red hair blazing in the sunlight.

'I'd like to stay longer but you know I have to head back.' Link answered, 'But thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it.'

'Anytime. If ya ever wanted a job I know dad would be happy to have ya.' Malon offered him.

In his head Link pictured the simple life he could lead if he worked on the farm. The easygoing pace would suit him to the ground and he was never shy of working hard when needed. He could sleep outside in the summer, look after the animals, and help with deliveries. Link's mind played the scene out but he knew he would never be able to stay in one place for so long after the adventures he had been on.

'One day I might take you up on that.' Link sighed. He was grateful that he had met Talon early in his childhood. He paid nothing but kindness to Link and expected nothing in return. Malon wasn't sure if she believed his words. The person who stood before her was very different to the fairy boy who had visited the farm when she was a little girl.

Link put his left foot in the stirrup and lifted himself on Epona and stroked her neck softly. Malon watched as Link patted himself down and looked around to make sure he had everything with him. She thought he looked anxious about something but wasn't entirely sure why, he had briefly mentioned that he had a meeting at the castle over yesterdays supper but neither her nor her father had pried. Malon knew her father had a soft spot for Link and suspected that the two had talked late in the evening when she had left them for her bed.

'Right, well I better head off.' Stated Link, breaking Malons train of thought. He smiled down at her sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty about leaving so suddenly but excited at the same time to see his old friends.

'Have a safe journey now.' Malon wished him. 'And don't be a stranger.' Malon waved him off as Link gently kicked Eponas sides so she would start moving. Link looked over his shoulder one last time as he left and waved back to her before galloping off the castle.

* * *

The sun was at its highest point in the sky and basked the lush grass that covered Hyrule field. Nabooru, Alyra and Katana had ridden most of the night, stopping only for a light meal and rest before resuming their ride to Hyrule castle. They had finally left the desert completely at midday and still had at least four hours ride left.

'We will let the horses drink and rest for a few moments.' Nabooru ordered, getting off her black stead. She took off her black cape and laid it on the ground to sit on, stretching out her sore legs and wiping the sticky sweat that had formed on the back of her neck. She was exhausted from the long night as were her companions and could not wait to arrive at the castle.

Katana pulled out a brown leather water bag and a small clay bowl, filling it for the horses to drink from. She sat down on the grass beside Nabooru also feeling her limbs ache. Alyra had also dismounted but continued to stand and keep a watchful eye on their surroundings, refusing to relax in such an open place.

'Take it easy Al. We can see everything, there's no threat.' Katana told her confidently. Alyra looked at Nabooru for confirmation and relaxed when she nodded in agreement. Alyra then laid down one the cool grass and stretched out like a star.

'The food better be good at the castle.' Alyra sighed, also tired.

'I'm sure it will be more than adequate.' Nabooru offered. She was also very hungry but the three women had eaten all their provisions the night before, not wanting to carry too much with them.

'So what does this meeting entail?' Katana asked her leader curiously. She had only been briefly told that she would be escorting Nabooru to Hyrule Castle to meet with the Princess and others but didn't know whom. Alyra sat up and looked over at Nabooru and raised her eyebrows, she knew who else was in attendance to the meeting, having sworn over her loyalty to Nabooru seven years ago she confided in Alyra. However Katana had not yet taken the oath and her unfaltering loyalty could not be presumed until then.

'Peace negotiations.' Nabooru replied bluntly. Katana said no more, it was a reasonable answer given the state of the Gerudo tribe currently. Ganondorf was a clear enemy to the Hyrule monarchy and since his absence the tribes' leadership had since passed on to Nabooru. Without the Ocarina of Time Ganondorf had refused to openly declare war on the King of Hyrule but their had been a few skirmishes between the Gerudo and Hyrulean army with casualties on both sides. _Casualties, _Nabooru thought, _which were completely unnecessary. _Eventually the relations between the two peoples completely dwindled and Ganondorf decreed that any Hylian caught in Gerudo land would be killed on sight. In retaliation the King of Hyrule had no choice but to listen to his court and pass the same law unto the Gerudo, therefore trade lines were severed and life in the desert was bleak with supplies only coming in through the Gerudos thievery.

The three women sat in a comfortable silence for the few moments they had allowed themselves to relax from their riding. Nabooru was thinking about the evening that lay ahead for her. She had been isolated from her fellow sages and had only seen them face to face in her dreams and memories of a life once had. She found her legs twitching restlessly and her mind wandered to the hero, Link. Princess Zelda had called this meeting for his sake as his absence from Hyrule for the last seven years meant that he was completely out of the loop, even more so then her and this small fact gave her some comfort.

The fate of the Gerudo was also tied in with this meeting as Nabooru desired for the laws to be lifted so that the two peoples could live more freely in each others worlds. She had lived far too many years struggling for her people's survival under Ganondorfs' rule and his absence caused her heart to hope for a better future. She hoped he would never return.

Katana looked at Nabooru and Alyra and felt slightly envious at the shared glances between the two. She knew that Alyra had sworn her loyalty over to Nabooru when the young leader had come of age but Katana had never done so as it was only tradition that one Gerudo would be sworn to the blood of the Goddess. As such over the years Katana had felt isolated from the two other women and felt that Nabooru did not deserve her loyalty if she wouldn't trust her with whatever information she was withholding.

'Should we leave soon?' Katana suggested. Alyra moaned in protest and stretched out her arms.

'I'm serious this food better be amazing.' Alyra repeated, standing up and dusting the stray pieces of grass that attached themselves to her brown cloak and lustrous red hair.

'I swear Alyra, all you think about is food and fighting.' Nabooru laughed at her friend.

'Don't forget the men Ru.' Katana added and all three women cackled together as they got on their horses and restarted their journey to the castle. Naboorus laugh was more forced and both Katana and Alyra noticed, but only Alyra fully understood the nerve that had been hit.

* * *

'Are all of the rooms prepared?' Princess Zelda asked a maid.

'Yes Your Highness. All of them are in the guest wing near young Links' room.' The maid replied.

'Thank you.' Zelda said dismissively and walked the opposite way to the maid towards Impas' room. She ran her fingers through the loose waves of her hair as she walked, looking down at the floor and going over preparations for this evening. She had planned for them to all dine in one her private council rooms where they could eat and discuss all manner of things at the same time. Zelda usually fretted over small details such as the different kinds of food that the kitchen staff may not be used to serving, Gorons did have their own particular palette. But since yesterday Zelda was having trouble focusing on anything other than Link and all the events that she had no recollection of.

She had tried using her powers to recollect her other life spent as Sheik, pleaded with the Goddesses for them to grace her with a vision, anything so that she might remember. She felt like some cruel trick had been played on her, that she had lost out on the experiences that Link had felt. Zelda had never been in love and as a Princess, the reigning monarch of her kingdom, she never expected to truly know love as any marriage of hers would more than likely be based on political alliances. Love was never going to be her choice but now she had knowledge that she had chosen and she had chosen Link.

He had told her it was more than a friendship and he insinuated so much more as his blue eyes glaced over when she told him she didn't remember anything. His shoulders drooped slightly and he instantly dismissed himself from her presence.

Zelda had no awareness of where she walking to until she had reached the courtyard. The flowers in the centre in full bloom, their contrasting colours swaying slightly in the breeze. Blue, purple and yellow carnations all mixed together which Zelda looked upon with disdain. Usually she found herself at peace in the courtyard but today the cool marble walls aggravated her. This oasis reminded her of the time she had met Link as a child and begged him to leave Hyrule for the greater good, something she was now regretting. _If he had stayed would things have been different?_ She wondered as she sat down on the grass, pulling her white dress to the side to avoid falling over as she did so.

As always a shadow lurked nearby keeping the Princess safe. Impa had watched the Princess as she made her way through the halls, lost completely in her own thoughts and on autopilot. Impa knew the Princess more than anyone in this world, she bought the girl up herself, cared for her when her mother died and in another time had made her an honorary Shiekah.

Another shadow crept through the darkness and made its way to Impa.

'The castle has been secured.' A bored voice stated before disappearing back into the unknown. Impa acted as before but her shoulders became more relaxed and her tension lessened. Keeping the Princess safe would always be her number one priority but tonight all of the Sages would be under the same roof. Despite Ganondorfs absence, Impa was still on edge. Tonight would be the perfect time for him to attack. Despite the loyalty of Nabooru, the other Gerudo would follow their King.

Impa walked into the light over to her Princess, the sun was already beginning its descent and she wondered when the Hero would be returning to the castle.

'You'll get grass stains Your Highness.' Impa remarked. Zelda was wearing an all white dress today, which was quite plain, only dressed up with a lilac purple ribbon lining around the collar and above the waist. They matched the lining of her long white gloves, which she was playing with. The Princess looked up at Impa, smiled and shrugged her shoulders, getting stains on one of many dresses was the least of Zelda's concerns today. Impa sat down in the afternoon sun with Zelda and they sat complacently together in silence neither feeling the need for conversation.

In the light, Zelda subtly studied Impas' face and still couldn't determine the woman's age. Her silvery white hair was longer than usual as the Shiekah had decided to let it grow and it added the touch of youth to her. Instead of her usual armor Impa was wearing loose dark blue trousers and a white vest top but she was covered with a large red shawl. She looked very comfortable and Zelda wished she were able to wear something other than a formal dress the moment she stepped out of her room. Impas' red eyes stared back at Zelda and she gave the Princess a bemused look.

'Want to trade for the day?' She joked and Zelda smiled back, her caretaker had always known what she was thinking for a long as she could remember.

'I can't imagine you ever in a dress Impa.' Zelda giggled. 'Nor me not in in one.' She frowned slightly, remembering that in another life she was completely disguised for seven years, yet it felt like an old dream, that it wasn't entirely real. Impa noticed the Princess's change of mood and offered her a sympathetic smile, which was graciously received. 'In some ways I miss it.' Zelda confessed. Impa looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'What do you miss?' She asked.

'I miss a life that was never mine. That others remember. I think.' Zelda paused and looked off into the courtyard, the thought had only just come to her but she needed to know what had happened to her before and why she had erased it herself, if indeed she had done. 'I want to remember and I will find a way to do so.' She affirmed. She looked back at Impa and her red eyes were piercing her own as if she were reaching in to discover her thoughts but her face was a blank canvas which Zelda could not interpret.

'I will help you find a way Princess.' Impa reached over and placed a hand on the Princess's and looked into her eyes as she said it, showing her devotion to her charge. 'But first I believe there is a Hero arriving.'

* * *

Link had left Epona in the royal stables and made his way through the castle to his room. His tunic was sticking to his hot, sweaty skin and he wanted to bathe before going to meet with the Princess. He took his hat off, revealing a mess of damp, blonde hair that stuck to his scalp. In the adjoining bathroom to his room there was a bath tub with cold water in it, he could have asked a maid for it to be heated, or just heated the water himself but Link didn't want to wait. He effortlessly took off his clothes and sat on the edge of the tub, his back to the water with his face in his hands.

He was tired and his muscles ached from the morning's horse riding. He took a cloth and soaked it the cold water and then slowly washed himself with it, paying particular attention to his back and legs, letting the cold-water drip against his hot skin. When he had finished washing his body he turned around and put his feet in the tub. Despite enjoying the cold water he half wished he had a hot bath he could've fallen asleep in. He cupped the water and washed his hair using some of the soaps that Princess Zelda had supplied him with.

Link grabbed a clean towel from the railing, he assumed a maid had the one he used the other day, and walked out of the bathroom grabbing his clothes off the floor. His feet padded on the carpet of his room and Link casually dumped his clothes and towel on the floor, not really caring about being tidy. Navi was asleep on a similar pile of Links clothes and Link could feel his eyes growing heavier. He pulled back the thick duvet and crawled into the soft bed. _Just a few minutes_, he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Oh thank the Goddess we are here.' Alyra cried out as the three women approached the outskirts of Hyrule town. Their cloaks were drawn up and they had a written letter from the Princess to allow them access to Hyrule but still Nabooru was nervous about being so open to attack.

'Let's just get to the castle.' Nabooru replied, trying to hide her worries and trotted across the drawbridge to enter the town. Both Alyra and Katana flanked her sides as they rode, avoiding the quick gazes that fell upon them from the Hylian civilians.

It wasn't hard for the Gerudo to navigate their way to the castle but they took a little longer than necessary, as Nabooru had never seen the town before because she was forbidden to meet with Hylian men. She was taken with all the different stalls selling a variety of things, clothes, food, and pots. Katana smiled under her cloak at the young leader. Despite all of her extensive training there were some aspects of Gerudo life Nabooru had completely missed out on due to the Hylian law prohibiting them from entering their lands. Although this wouldn't normally stop the Gerudo, Ganondorf had demanded that Nabooru stay in the desert so that there was no chance she would be killed.

As they pulled up to the gates surrounding the castle Nabooru recognized a face waiting for them. Impa was standing next to the gatekeeper, wearing her usual armor with a dark cloak covering her. Nabooru smiled at the other women but Alyra and Katana were cautious of this stranger.

'You may open the gate, these people are guests of the Princess.' Impa told the gatekeeper, who walked off to do so. Impa gave a respectful bow to Nabooru who dismounted her steed and walked over to the Sage and hugged her. Katana and Alyra exchanged brief glances and both also dismounted, hands twitching over weapons in the unfamiliar territory. Impa was taken aback by the sudden action from Nabooru but welcomed it all the same. Nabooru took a step back and smiled at the other Gerudo.

'Alyra, Katana, this is Impa.' She looked back at Impa, 'It feels like it has just been a very long time.' Katana looked slightly confused and Alyra noted the raise of her brow. Alyra knew of Impa as Nabooru had told Alyra most of what had happened in the other time. Not only because of her loyalty but she also shared Naboorus disdain for Ganondorfs methods and plans. She suspected she was not the only one either. But their laws are absolute and Alyra foresaw a rather bleak existence until Ganondorf left for the desert a year ago and wondered if her and Nabooru would tell Katana everything.

'Please. The Princess is waiting inside, I will show you to your rooms.' Impa gestured towards the castle. As they made their way through they held in any gasps of amazement they might have had and walked in silence to the guest wing of the castle taking the same stairs that Link had done days before. Impa led the woman to the door furthest down the hallway.

'We thought that you would appreciate sharing a room together.' Impa stated, opening the door to reveal a large room with three separate beds. Please make yourselves comfortable and I'll come back when everyone is here.' Impa left the Gerudos to themselves shutting the door behind them.

Once they could no longer hear the Shiekahs footsteps the women began to talk.

'Can you believe the size of this castle?' Alyra commented.

'It must be at least double the size of the fortress.' Katana added, staring up the high ceilings of just their room. The beds were huge, each covered in blue and white cushions and canopies to match. They had their own dresser with a large mirror hanging above and large windows overlooking large gardens.

'How long will we be staying?' Alyra asked Nabooru, her eyes wide and mischievous.

'A few days at most,' She replied, 'Stop looking at me like that, the answer is no.' Nabooru added as if she were controlling a child. Alyra pouted at her and Katana laughed at the younger girl.

'It's not worth death Al.' Katana told her seriously. She took off her cloak and sat on one of the large beds. She couldn't believe how soft it was and melted against the sheets and cushions. The beds at the fortress were nothing compared to this.

'But think of all the secrets this place holds.' Alyra pleaded and she followed Katana in taking off her cloak and jumped up on the bed next to her. She stretched out on the plush duvet and grabbed hold of a cushion, pulling it up to her face and resting her head on it. 'Or we could just steal a bed?' She offered instead, her smile wide and eyes twinkling gold.

Nabooru smiled at her and got on the bed with the other two women. It was not uncommon for the Gerudo to share large rooms with each other and so personal space wasn't something they had innately. Nabooru only received her own room when she had come of age but she found the solitude uncomfortable and Alyra would often sleep next to her.

All three of the women lay peacefully on the bed in silence, their tanned skin contrasting against the white and blue bedding. Nabooru still had her clock and wrapped it around her keeping her warm. She never thought she would miss the desert heat. After a few more moments the silence was broken.

'Will I be permitted to attend the meeting?' Katana asked her leader Nabooru felt a pang of guilt for the other woman who followed Nabooru blindly but still was not fully trusted. She wanted Katana to be there, to learn of the war that had happened. To know of Naboorus desires for the Gerudo people, that she hoped Ganondorf would never return. But what if she followed their King blindly and revealed all to him. Would he kill Nabooru, blood of the Goddess or just torment her for all her life?

She shuddered and sat up to look at Katana, her honey eyes dripping with wonder.

'Swear it.' Alyra cut in. She was still lying down looking at the ceiling in between the two other women.

'What?' Katana replied.

'Swear your loyalty Kat.' Alyra replied without looking at either of them. Katana looked at Nabooru who was staring back at her, still not saying a word but held an air that agreed with Alyra. Katana sat more rigidly, her muscles tensing. She looked away from them defiantly.

'Why should I have to swear my loyalty which is obviously so clear.' She snarked at Alyra. Although she knew it was disrespectful to Nabooru, she couldn't help but feel angry with them. Alyra did not have a chance to reply before Nabooru did. She took Katanas hand and bore her golden eyes into her similar looking ones that were filled with hurt.

'Because the contents of this meeting are punishable by death, something I would not make anyone swear to if they had a choice.' Nabooru said softly, contrasting the heavy weight the words held. Katana was not stupid and the realisation of what her leader, the leader of the Gerudos was saying hit her hard. It took her no more than two seconds to grab a small knife from her ankle and slice open her palm, thinking back to the last summer in the desert where more of her people almost starved, where less children were born each year. She did not want her people to die out.

'Blood of my blood I swear to thee…'

* * *

The afternoon sun was dwindling at the Hyrulean gatekeeper was coming towards the end of his shift. He wondered what was going on in the castle this evening that meant the Gerudo had been permitted her. Of course no one had told him who they were but he noticed their horses, Gerudo steeds and the bright red of their hair underneath their cloaks.

The gatekeeper was loyal to the monarchy and thought the Princess must know what she is doing to ensure peace. Just over a week ago a Prince from another kingdom had been admitted to the castle for reasons the gatekeeper knew not but it provided gossip for the taverns he visited sometimes and the news that a Prince was in the castle spread like wildfire through the town.

Almost everybody had speculated marriage. The Princess had never been short of offers, if you believed the rumours, but no one had ever visited her before and everyone loved a royal wedding.

The gatekeeper has also slyly asked around of anyone knew of a young man named Link but no did. He then wondered how the Princess would know of such a warrior and why he was permitted to come and go from the castle as he pleased. After their first encounter the young man had been much more pleasant to the gatekeeper, even apologizing for his attitude, blaming fatigue.

What business did a young warrior and the Gerudo have at the castle with the Princess? He wondered when he looked down the hill and noticed and odd sight. He blinked his eyes a few times, wondering if the heat was affecting him in some way.

It was clearly a rock walking towards him. A giant rock was walking towards him, the gate, with something green on his shoulder. As they drew closer her realised it was not a rock at all but a large being and small girl on his child. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner that it was in fact a Goron and judging by its size quite an important one. _Wasn't the King sworn brothers with a Goron?_ He thought as they drew closer but he still didn't understand why a little girl would be with the Goron.

The Goron spoke once he was by the gatekeeper, towering over him with a large smile across his face. The little girl was also smiling and the gatekeeper felt quite unnerved.

'Hello small man. We are here to meet with the Princess. I am Darunia, the sworn brother of the fallen King and this is Saria.'

The gatekeeper could not even be bothered to argue anymore. 'Open the gates, guests of the Princess!' He bellowed and the gates opened slowly. The Goron and the girl walked through and the little girl waved at the gatekeeper as they left. He found himself waving back at her and looked up at the large castle before him. What would the people at the tavern say once he told them a Goron was at the castle?

* * *

Once Impa left the Gerudo women in their room her ears pricked up and she walked down the corridor and stopped at Link's door, giving it a soft knock.

'Just a second!' The Hero's voice called out to her and Impa waited patiently for the door to open. She heard another voice, much quieter talking to Link, who replied in equal whispers and the usual noises of someone moving around the room. The door opened swiftly to reveal Link pulling a white top over his naked torso, his hair half sticking up on one side.

'Oh hey Impa.' Link said when his head popped through the top, 'I didn't oversleep did I?' He asked worryingly. Impa's eyes smiled ay him. He looked so disheveled that she knew he had just woken up and felt sorry for bothering him, he clearly needed some more rest.

'No Link, don't worry. The Gerudo have just arrived and I believe that the other sages will arrive soon.' Impa replied in her gentle voice.

'Oh ok.' Link yawned afterwards, he had always loved his sleep. 'I guess I should go see the Princess before then.

'I'm afraid she is currently indisposed with the Ophelian Prince until this evening.' Impa explained. She noticed the Hero's eyes flickered coolly at the mention of the Prince but quickly recovered their somewhat bored gaze. 'The Dinner will take place in the Princess's own dining chamber in about an hour. I'll be coming back up to show the Gerudo, so I'll see if you're in, if not, do not be late Hero.' Impa warned him.

'No worries Impa.' He smiled at her and gave her a salute as if she were a captain. 'See ya later.'

'I mean it Link.' Impa finished, turning on her heels before leaving to go to her own room to prepare for the meeting. A shadow was waiting for her and would be stepping out into the light this evening. Impa was slightly nervous as she walked down the stairs and to the Princess wing of the castle, her room was located here as to protect her Majesty. Despite Princess Zelda and Link having knowledge of the Shiekah still being very much alive, there was only a handful of others who had been blessed with this information bit tonight the other sages would also be told and Impa knew that news such as this could spread though the land like wildfire and her people liked to remain hidden from the light.

* * *

Link was the first to arrive in the dining hall, a guard had shown him in and counted the number of chairs, eleven in total, and wondered who else would be joining them this evening.

The table was laid very simply, white china plates with silver cutlery, bronze wine goblets and a large bowl of fresh bread rolls in the middle. The scent of them wafted up Links nose and he sneakily looked around to make sure he was still alone before swiping one from the table and taking a bite out of it.

'Couldn't you wait?' Navi asked him from underneath his hat. He lifted it up and allowed her to fly out and she floated beside his head.

Link had chosen to wear a blue tunic top and beige trousers. Preferring comfort for this evenings meal. The tunic made his eyes stand out as they were the same ice colour. He had sorted out his hair so that it lay even on both sides, elegantly tousled he put his hat in his pocket.

He walked around the table a few times impatiently waiting for someone else to arrive. He kept tapping his feet on the wooden floorboards as he did walked and eventually decided to sit down at a seat and just wait. He immediately began tapping his fingers on the dark wooden table but looked up when he heard a noise. The same door that he had entered through opened and revealed three women. The leader of which was Nabooru. Link smiled at her when she noticed him and she retuned with a small shy smile of her own. The women to her left, who looked about the same age as her, raised her eyebrow quizzically at him, whilst the older women on the right just looked him up and down.

Nabooru was wearing the traditional Gerudo attire of not very much, but wore a black cape to give her some modesty. She was wearing white top, which left her mid drift bare, and matching white trousers, both adorned with clear precious gemstones that glistened in the light. The white made Naboorus skin look slightly darker than it was and made her amber eyes stand out more.

Link hadn't even realised he was unashamedly staring at the Gerudo women. Until Alyra told him to, 'Bow to the leader of the Gerudos.'

Link saw the embarrassment in Naboorus face, the apology in her eyes as Alyra had no idea who he was. But Link got off his seat and bowed low and gracefully all the same, a smirk forming across his face. Once he stood up he walked over to the women. Alyra wondered who this commoner thought he was walking over to them, did he not realise the fierceness of Gerudo warriors. Katana on the other hand was not offended by his actions and believed him to be the person of great importance that Nabooru had just told her about, albeit not as she had described him physically.

Nabooru had told them of a boy of seventeen who was the Hero who saved Hyrule but Katana thought this person to be a young man, more well built than a boy with much more muscle definition, which she noticed underneath his thin tunic. Perhaps, Katana thought, that Alyra didn't realise who this gruff looking man was as he was also not in a green tunic.

The look in Naboorus eyes told Link that she remembered him and this fact elated him as he assumed all of the sages would do, he felt like he was finally returning to a Hyrule he remembered. Nabooru stared at the Hero who was before her, so similar yet different to the Link she had briefly met all those years ago. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she remembered what she had once said to him and hoped he had forgotten. As if he knew her thoughts he smirked again at her but said nothing of it.

'Been a long time Hero.' Nabooru said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Katana looked over at Alyra to see that she had kept her composure over the revelation and simply looked bored.

'A very long time.' Link replied. 'How's the desert? Please tell me the witches are dead?' He asked and his bluntness shocked Katana. She had only had a crash course in the history of the alternative time and so did not know everything. Had Link killed the witches?

Nabooru let out a small laugh, 'I'm afraid not.'

'But you're ok?' Link asked seriously, 'No brainwashing?'

'No brainwashing.' Nabooru assured him. Katana was slightly confused whilst Alyra just stared at the Hero, as if she couldn't believe that the stories Nabooru had told her were true and began and ended with this man.

Link offered his arm to the Gerudo and walked her to a seat, sitting next to her. They made small talk, he asked about her people and if she knew where Ganondorf was. She asked him about where he had been. He laughed at her question and answered. 'I was only away for three days.' She looked at him oddly but he continued to laugh.

A loud booming noise interrupted them and all four of them looked up to see a large Goron enter the room.

'Brother!' His sonorous voice carried through the large room and Link got up and ran over to him. The Goron almost crushed him with the fierceness of the hug but Link tried to hug him back just as hard. Once they had finished the Goron put him down roughly. 'I have missed you Brother.' Darunia said, patting him on the back.

The Gerudo women looked slightly alarmed at the actions that they had witnessed. Alyra had never seen a Goron before and Katana had only ever seen one once before but Darunia was larger than either could have imagined. They watched as Link talked about flower bombs with the large creature before Nabooru stood up. Darunia looked over and smiled at the women and Alyra and Katana realised that he was also a sage.

As they reacquainted with each other Link noticed that Saria had been stood behind Darunia the whole time.

'Why didn't you say anything?' He asked her, feeling bad he didn't notice his friend.

'Because I've already seen you silly, Darunia really missed you.' Saria replied, 'But I don't know why.' She stuck her tongue out to him and he laughed.

'You all good?' Link enquired.

'Always am.' She answered and left the conversation and that. Saria took a seat away from the Gerudo, leaving room for Darunia or Link to sit by them. As Link watched Saria find a place a cold hand covered his eyes.

'Guess who?' A girlish voice giggled at him. He knew without hesitation who it was and turned around and bowed.

'Princess Ruto.' He looked up and saw she was not alone but had a guard also. She giggled at him again.

'Not just a Princess, Link.' Link went to his knew and kissed her hand, or fin if you looked at it that way. 'Then my congratulations your Majesty.' He smiled up at her and stood in front of the Zora. Her guard said nothing but just watched their actions with careful consideration, following Ruto as she took a seat and refusing to sit next to her, preferring to stand behind her to keep watch.

Darunia had sat next to Saria, leaving the space between her and the Gerudo and so Link decided to sit next Nabooru. All of the Gerudo watched him as he took his seat and Nabooru smiled at him when he looked at her. She pushed away her thoughts as the door opened for one final time as Princess Zelda, Impa and an older man walked through. Everyone rose for the Princess, the Gerudo studied the Shiekah intensely and Link recognised the man walking by Impa, but his eyes were red like hers but a deep blood red that he didn't recall.

It was not until they were all stood around the table that Link realised who the man was.

'Please everyone. Sit.' Princess Zelda commanded and her eyes quickly swept over Link, who was too busy looking at Impas companion.

They sat and immediately Link asked, 'You're Caleb aren't you?'

The Shiekah looked at the Hero puzzled, he had never met him before and had only known who he was through watching him in the shadows. Seeing the mans confusion Link offered him an explanation. 'We met before. You lived with Impa but your eyes were different.'

Link looked to Impa for confirmation, as did Caleb.

'Yes he did live with me. Caleb is also a Shiekah as I'm sure you have guessed. He can change his appearance.' Impa explained.

'I'm sorry, there are more Shiekah? How many more?' Alyra interrupted, the last the Gerudo heard there was one. One Shiekah left in this world. Impa stared down at the younger Gerudo woman.

'Yes there are more Shiekah.' Princess Zelda stated. 'And we have much to talk about in this meeting, this is but one of those.' She added, trying to calm the Gerudo woman. 'First, I feel introductions are in order.' The Princess looked at Link who was already staring back at her, taking her in. He jumped out of his seat quickly.

'Hello everyone, as you may or may not know. I'm Link, Hero of Time.' He announced cheerfully. Looking around at the familiar and new faces. 'And it's my destiny to make sure that Ganondorf is well and truly defeated.' He took his seat and Katana took a sharp breath and looked at Nabooru who was staring at the floor. She could tell that no one else knew about her leader and the King. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think.

'But he is your husband.' Katana whispered, only wanting to offer Nabooru some sympathy, however the whole table was deathly silent and Nabooru was glaring at her for speaking.

Link made some sort of choking scoffing noise. 'He's your what? Tell me you're joking.' He was looking at Nabooru with his ice-cold eyes, daring her to look at him back and she did, her golden eyes with a flame lit behind them as if combating his ice. 'This is a joke isn't it?'

'I'm sorry Link. But he is.'


	6. Revelations

_A/N: This has been a long time coming, I got a new job went to Paris, tried to study and had many birthdays and Christmas. I had this chapter half written before and wanted to re write it entirely as I thought there was too much dialogue and blah blah. I'm trying to improve my writing and finally got out of the slump I was in. Without further ado. _

* * *

6\. Revelations

* * *

Everyone around the table was staring at Nabooru after her confession, unsure of what to say next. The Sage of Spirit looked up and felt eyes on her but none of them made her feel more ashamed than Link. His cool blue orbs were burning into her own conveying a mixture of emotions that she couldn't read. She hid her emotions, not wanting to seem weak in front of her own people and all of the Sages and began to explain.

'Ganondorf is my husband. But it was not my choice to be married to him.' Nabooru said simply. A release of tension could be felt in the room and she saw how Links' face softened but he said nothing, waiting for more information. 'As some of you may know the Gerudo worship the Goddess of the Sand.' All of the guests nodded, which surprised the other two Gerudo women, as they knew little of the other races histories.

'Although I will not go into the details of the story with you, I am a descendant of the Goddess which is why I am the leader of the Gerudos. As you also know a male is born every one hundred years and is King, his rule absolute.' More nods went around the table. 'It is also decreed that the descendant of the Goddess shall marry the King in order for the bloodline to remain "pure".' Nabooru finished for a moment, taking in the questioning faces of those around her. Her fellow sages who had no idea as her marriage had never taken place before.

It was the Shiekah who spoke first. 'This does not change our friendship.' She glanced over at Link who had the decency to look guilty over his rash remark earlier.

'Impa is right.' Princess Zelda added. 'We know that you are our ally in the fight against Ganondorf.' The Princess smiled at Nabooru, who nodded in return. Nabooru looked to her right at Link who was looking rather sheepishly back at her. Princess Zelda looked over to the door and noticed their dinner was waiting to be served.

'Dinner is about to be served.' She announced and the topic of conversation changed as several waiters bought plates of food in. Large plates of vegetables, potatoes, freshly baked rolls, cured meats, fish and a large goose were served. Darunia was also offered his very own plate of rocks from different parts of Hyrule as well. He patted the waiter on the back with a bit too much force.

'This makes Darunia very happy.' He told him, as the waiter tried to catch his breath back before leaving the room causing Saria and Link to laugh. They all began to eat their meals and the earlier conversation was momentarily forgotten by all, except Link whose appetite had vanished. Princess Zelda tried to catch is eye from down the table but his refusal to look her way meant she couldn't try to read his thoughts.

Nabooru ignored Link for as long as possible, discussing the matter of Ganondorf with Alyra whilst Katana looked ashamed with herself and just listened. Nodding where she deemed necessary.

Link was lost in his own thoughts to notice he was being ignored, in particular the thought that Nabooru was married to Ganondorf and why it bothered him so much, for some inexplicable reason. He thought when he returned to Hyrule things would be how he left them but the fact that everyone's lives continued to go on without him, irked him. Although his friends remembered him and their time together before, they were all different now, they weren't the friends he had known. This was a different time that Link once again had to get used to.

Once they all were coming to the end of their meals it was Caleb who spoke first. 'I hate to be the idiot in the room. But why weren't you married to Ganondorf before? Impa never mentioned it.' He asked Nabooru openly, bring the topic back up again. The male Shiekah did not seemed bothered by the looks he received from Alyra and Katana.

Nabooru pulled one of her legs up onto the seat and sat on it, finding it more comfortable as she was used to eating on the floor. She looked at this strange Shiekah who sat opposite her and then back at her two friends, who also wanted to hear an explanation.

'I was enslaved by the two witches to serve Ganondorf. It was only when Link defeated me that I was free again.' Nabooru's eyes glinted slightly when she spoke Links name but she did not look at him and only one person noticed this.

'How long were you enslaved for?' Katana asked her, a look of disdain across her face at the audacity of the witches.

'Seven years.' Link replied for Nabooru, looking at her whilst he answered. The faces on the table looked over to him. A hint of anger was in his voice and his head finally facing the rest of the party.

'Seven years?' Katana repeated, almost confirming the idea herself. 'But who led our people? What happened to us?' She looked around the table for answers. Princess Zelda decided to answer, being one of the few people who travelled around Hyrule during those seven years.

'Ganondorf attacked Hyrule castle and took it for his own, you, the Gerudo were split between the desert and the castle. The rest of Hyrule fell into a disarray that I do not have the time to go into the details of.' Zelda explained. Link looked over at the Princess and saw the hurt behind her eyes, he felt sorry that she had to watch her kingdom crumble whilst standing by helpless.

'What we do need to discuss is how we plan to stop Ganondorf from repeating his actions.' Impa stated, taking over from the Princess.

'Simple, we kill him.' Link stated as if he were suggesting going for a drink. Darunia laughed at his response until he was shot a glare from Impa. Zelda hid a small laugh whilst Alyra and Katana looked murderous at Link, they had sworn their loyalty to Nabooru not him and Ganondorf was still their King and one of their own people regardless.

Nabooru sighed and put her head in her hands. 'Really Link? What a brilliant contribution.'

Saria giggled, 'He's always been like that.' Link stuck his tongue out at the Kokiri whilst Nabooru carried on.

'If you tried to kill Ganondorf we would have a war on our hands.' She stated simply.

'Nabooru is right.' Zelda added. 'If it were that easy Link, this would have been done years ago, my father had no right to arrest him and neither do I.'

'So we are just supposed to sit and wait for an attack?' Link asked sardonically. 'Or hope we can all become friends?'

Impa shook her head at the angry young man, 'No Link, we have to come up with a plan. Use your head, if we cannot attack Ganondorf in fear of war...'

'Then we need to stop the possibility of war.' Link finished, nodding his head in agreement.

'It's good to see you have not lost your senses Hero.' Impa told him.

The table fell into a comfortable silence whist everyone contemplated Link's words. Link's own mind was going into overdrive at how to stop the potential war, the first thought was obvious, become allies with the Gerudo, but then he remembered that Gerudo law means they will always follow their King. He scoffed to himself, what a stupid law. Why wasn't there a simple solution. Nabooru was here and able to help as she had gone against Ganondorf, was that because she was a Sage? And she had two Gerudos with her and they were obviously loyal to her despite their ancient law.

'Hey wait a minute.' Link snapped through the silence looking over at the Gerudo women. They all broke away from their whispered conversation and looked up at him, 'How is it that you two are here?' He said pointing at Alyra and Katana. 'Aren't you under strict law or something to tell Ganondorf?'

'We've sworn our loyalty.' Katana replied curtly.

'We would die before betraying Nabooru.' Alyra added.

'And you're sure about that?' Link raised his eyebrow at Nabooru, the first time he spoke to her since his yelled at her. Nabooru looked back into his eyes and saw the apology written on his face. She smiled back at him, breaking the friction between the two of them.

'Yes. It's an unbreakable oath.' She briefly explained. Link took her word for it. The cogs in his head still turning whilst he tried to think of a solution. As if reading his mind Zelda responded.

'Sadly, I don't think this a problem that can be solved outside of the Gerudo.' She looked over to Nabooru solemnly. The Gerudo nodded her head in agreement. 'However I can wield what little power I have over this matter and overturn my fathers law that the Gerudo are banished from Hyrule, thus allowing trade routes to be accessible.' The Princess declared to the table.

'Thank you Princess.' Nabooru responded, she kept her composure well. 'This will help our cause I am sure.' Inside Nabooru was more than happy, this meant better lives for her people. The Princess smiled in agreement with Nabooru, Darunia banged his fists on the table to also show happiness, gaining everyone's attention.

'What does this mean in regards to Ganondorf?' Princess Ruto asked, she had been silent for most of the conversation, preferring to listen to what was being said by others and preferring to speak only when necessary. She had grown into a strong leader and was no longer the spoilt brat of her childhood, mostly.

'It means we wait.' Link sighed. He wasn't itching for a fight but was rather annoyed at the lack of action that was taking place.

'And prepare Hero.' Impa stated, giving hope to the somewhat dire situation. 'Now that we have all reconvened we can build our armies and alliances for the time when Ganondorf does attack. We will be ready.' The Shiekah finished and took a sip of wine from a glass.

'Speaking of armies, that is another point of this evening.' Princess Zelda began. Link looked around the table and realised that the dinner portion of this evening was now a moot point, they had all eaten and this wasn't the kind of evening where company was to be enjoyed. As his eyes darted over everyone he smiled to himself, _this is the first real alliance against Ganondorf, _he thought to himself_, perhaps this time we can really defeat him. _

* * *

One of the Gerudo, Alyra, was looking at him again, Link had noticed she'd been giving him the odd glance here and there but couldn't work out why she was so interested in him. He wondered what Nabooru had told her about him or perhaps she was just annoyed he hated her King. Alyra looked to Impa who was now speaking.

'- Our village has remained a secret for many years and will continue to do so.' Impa finished. Link cursed himself for not listening fully. 'But I can reveal its location to you.' Impa looked at Caleb as if to confirm this, he gave the smallest of nods to her. 'Our village is located past Death Mountain, far beyond anywhere that Hylians have travelled to. Its pathways, of course will remain secret.' Impa added, glancing over to Saria as she did.

'I still can't believe there are more Shiekah.' Alyra confessed. 'How many of there are you?'

'More than enough.' Caleb answered, staring down the Gerudo. 'We are not permitted to say and nor shall we. We are shadows and choose to remain so.'

Alyra made a 'tch' noise under her breath and was given a look from Katana, as if she should know better. The Shiekah would still remain a mystery to the Gerudo and this irked Alyra.

For most of the evening Princess Zelda had just watched over tonight's meeting, interjecting when she felt conversations should begin or end and trying to cover the important information. She had no idea when everyone would be in the same room again. She listened to everyone's' words as best as she could without being distracted by the Hero sitting away from her.

Nabooru's marriage had caused hatred to still in him but afterwards he kept mostly quiet, aside from a sarcastic remark here or there but Zelda watched him. He seemed dejected from everyone and lost in his own thoughts on more than a number of times he looked everyone once over but failed to meet her eyes. _Perhaps he cannot bear to look at me_. She thought, not that she would blame him at all. She was just an empty shell of the person he loved before. She wondered if she would be able to reclaim her memories before… No she would have to make sure she did.

* * *

'He will need to be trained.'

'Oh I completely agree.'

'He could escort you to the desert and then we'll have him after?'

'Does that sound alright to you Link?' Nabooru asked him, gently touching his shoulder and making him realise what the conversation he heard was about.

'Training? In the desert?' He whined. Looking between the two sages who had decided his fate.

'Oh yes Link, you need to be ready as well.' Impa argued. She knew Link was joking but also knew he could be lazy. He rolled his eyes but smiled at her, remembering the times he had spent with her before. However he was a tad apprehensive to train with the Gerudo, he knew that their regimes were tough.

'I can't wait Hero.' Alyra winked at him.

Not one to look weak Link just stared back at Alyra and wondered what exactly was going through this particular Gerudos mind. '_Was she teasing me?' _

'Would he be safe for Link to be in the desert?' Princess Zelda interjected, breaking up the silence.

'We have outposts throughout the desert, your Highness,' Katana answered. 'We can be aware of Ganondorfs arrival at least two days before he would enter our borders.'

The Princess looked satisfied with the answer and did not add anything further. At that moment Link looked at her curiously, wondering why she seemed so concerned for his welfare. It was also the first time he really looked at her all evening, it was something he was trying to avoid. She looked beautiful in her white dress, which gave her a serene appearance, '_How befitting for a Princess.' _He thought to himself with a bitter taste in his mouth.

As if she could hear him, Zelda looked over and caught his eye and Link wondered when his life became such a mess. When he felt the desire to return to Hyrule he thought that Ganondorf was no longer a threat and he could return to a normal life. But it never occurred to him even then that a normal life with the Princess was never on the table and now that he was here again, trying to save everything he knew of and those bright blue eyes that were staring at him weren't the ones he recognized anymore.

'We shall leave tomorrow then.' Nabooru agreed with Impa and Link looked at Zelda, glanced over her soft features, not knowing when he would see her again.

'I am still here you know.' Link growled at the two Sages.

'Sorry Hero but we can't afford to waste anymore time.' Impa apologized.

_Time. _Link thought. _How much more time could I possibly have to give. _He sighed and simply nodded instead of voicing his complaints.

'Well if that's the case then I think I'm going to call it a day, or night, I'm tired and Nabooru can catch me up tomorrow or something.' Link stated, standing up and walking over to Saria and gave her hug.

'I'll see you soon okay?' Link promised, holding the small girl in his much larger arms.

'You'll have to return to the woods sooner or later.' She replied, pulling away from his grasp and eyeing up his hat. Link smirked at the Kokiri, Saria was this weird mix of mother and sister figure in his life and knew exactly what he was hiding.

Link bid his goodnights to the rest of the Sages, promising Ruto and Darunia he would see them soon, simply stating that he would see Impa and Nabooru in the morning and when it came to Princess Zelda he froze in front of her. He could feel all eyes on his every move as he stood before her and he realised that this wasn't how he wanted to say goodbye to her. Seemingly without thinking he pulled her towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

'Meet me in the courtyard.' Link whispered in her ear. Zelda refrained from making any sort of expression other then the shock that she was in Link's arms.

'See you later Princess.' Link said, letting go of her just as quickly and bowing over the top. He quickly glanced around at everyone before he left towards his room, waving goodbye as he did so. The other Sages and guests began saying their goodbyes shortly afterwards and everyone began making their way to their respective rooms.

* * *

Link was already waiting for me in the courtyard garden, the moonlight was half hidden behind clouds but I could see his form as he was standing there waiting for me. _Why did he want to meet here?_ I took a step forward and he turned to face me.

'Princess.' He said softly and bowed ever so slightly. It was something I had grown accustom to but for some reason it always gave me this odd feeling when he bowed, as if I did not deserve his graces.

'Link.' I replied, finally acknowledging him. He stood up and took a few steps towards me.

'I wanted to say goodbye to you.' His voice is still low and he halts his movements. 'Away from everyone else.' He adds. I feel my breath catch in my chest at his words but don't fully understand why. He looks at me with inquisitively, as if trying to discern my thoughts.

'I don't know when our paths will meet again Princess.' He sighs, 'I thought…' He looks down at his feet as he tries to find words. I unconsciously take a step towards him in anticipation, closing the gap between us. He looks back up at me.

'I thought when I would return, everything would be so different to how it is. That we...' He stops again and his eyes bore into my own, urging me to say something.

'That we what Link?' I ask. He shakes his head softly and I know it isn't the answer he wanted, it's something I do not have the wisdom to know and I feel guilt wash over me in an instant.

'It doesn't matter anymore, Princess.' I don't know what I expected him to say but I fell a tinge of disappointment, that my reply was not adequate enough for him.

'I wanted you to know that I don't hate you for not remembering. I don't blame you, because you're not the person I should be hating at all.'

I understand him perfectly then, his distance from me. 'I am sorry.' I offer as a poor apology but I really don't know what else to say, all I am is sorry that the Goddesses have played him a bad hand.

'Don't be, everything happens for a reason, right?' He shrugs, the corners of his lips smirking up slightly but his shoulders drop. I didn't think it was possible for us to stand any closer until Link moves towards me again and I can feel his chest as he breaths in and my own shaking.

'No matter what happen, I'll still be waiting.' He admits, staring straight at me again, searching for some recognition in my own eyes, which made me shift uncomfortably. Before I can even fathom a reply his hand is on my cheek and I can feel the roughness of his palms on my skin. Without meaning to I lean in towards his hand, finding comfort in the contrast of our skins. It felt instantaneous, one brief second we were apart and the next his lips were on mine. It was over just as quickly, a soft, chaste kiss and sadness flickered over his features for a moment before he regained his stoic mask.

'Until we meet again Zelda.' He bid me farewell, leaving me to stare after him as he leaves. I place a gloved hand against my lips to where he had been. My first kiss, however small and fleeting it was. With someone who was a stranger and friend all at once.

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Link up with a start and he groaned into his pillow at the noise. _All I want to do is sleep. _The knocking stopped and Link relaxed once again, if only for a moment.

'I know you're awake _Hero_.' A female voice called out sarcastically and Link sat upright and moaned again.

'Come in.' He called, his voice cracking at his first words of the day. The door opened to reveal Alyra fully dressed and ready to depart to her home. A large black cape kept her covered and she walked into the room and stop before Link. His hair was a blonde mess and his eyes were half closed. If Alyra was disappointed in him in anyway she did not show it.

'We need to leave, about now.' She stated, staring at the sleepy man. 'Get dressed and packed and then meet us by the stables.' Alyra glanced around the room and observed that there wouldn't be much for him to pack and swiftly left to meet her leader.

Link thought about just going back to sleep until an annoying voice buzzed in his ear.

'C'mon Link, you have to go.' Navi said, her voice like nails on a chalkboard to him in that moment, but it was something he had secretly missed. It took him a long time to find his dear, irritating friend and he didn't want her going away anytime soon.

'Sure sure, I'm up.' Link replied, stretching his arms and yawning, he got out of bed and walked to the washroom to splash some cold water on his face. Once he was washed he went back in to his room and threw on his tunic and begun methodically packing his weapons away. He put his shield on his back and sheathed his sword, wishing for the blade that sung in his hand. Before he finished he pulled out the Ocarina of Time from a leather necklace that he had made, to keep it on him at all times. He sat at the end of the bed and stared at it for a moment.

'What's up?' The fairy asked him, hovering near by.

'Nothing.' He sighed.

'Liar.' She retorted but left it at that. Link tucked the Ocarina back away, close to his heart, he grabbed his pack and put on his boots.

'Are you coming with me?' He asked his companion. Ever since he had found Navi again, some point in Termina before he left, he couldn't really remember as his time spent there was becoming more and more distorted with each day in Hyrule, she had been weaker and needed to rest more frequently. Link caught on to Sarias' hint yesterday evening, she knew Navi was here and needed the life of the forest to keep her revived.

'I think I can manage just fine, thank you.' There was a bite in her words but Link was worried for her, not wanting to lose her again. He didn't even know where she had been and she wouldn't tell him.

'As long as you're sure.' He replied. Standing up he grabbed his hat off the floor and motioned for Navi to take her usual resting perch on his head. She happily obliged and Link put his hat on and left the room for the last time.

'You took your time _Hero._' Alyra teased him as he came into view. The Gerudo was tending to her horse whilst Nabooru, Impa and Katana were talking by the other horses. Link walked towards Alyra and the other horses, Epona standing out against the black stallions, and put his pack on her and began adjusting her saddle.

'Not a morning person, are we?' Alyra pushed, now standing next to Link. Her eyes and smile were full of mischief as she stared at him. Link looked back at her and gave a sheepish smile, unsure of this new person, what she was about and whether or not he should try at least be friendlier.

'I'm a very grumpy person.' He admitted gently stroking Eponas' side. 'What are they talking about?'

'You.' The Gerudo replied bluntly and moved over the stable wall and leaned on, looking at Link with a view of the others, Link stopped what he was doing and stared at them too, squinting, trying to work out what they were saying.

'It's nothing bad,' She added, after noticing Links face make a screwed up face in concentration. He looked back at her and sighed and for a second Alyra felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to not be in full control of your own life, her own fate decided for her when Nabooru was born.

* * *

Because Alyra was the closest in age to her leader, she was six months older, she was chosen to be her bodyguard for life. A high honour amongst the Gerudo of which she was reminded of everyday through grueling training as a child to ensure she was able to protect the blood of the Goddess. Alyra was forced to sacrifice herself to become the best warrior the Gerudo have to offer, all for the services of another. Not that she was bitter about it anymore.

When they were children they would bicker constantly. Alyra unconsciously hating the younger girl for the attention she would receive, that when Nabooru was pushed to her furthest in training she was applauded, whilst Alyra was told to keep going until she was a broken, sweaty mess of a girl who couldn't stand.

Alyra couldn't remember the first time she realised she didn't hate Nabooru but after the countless hours she would spend with her she began to notice a familiarity in their situations. A lack of control in their own actions for the sake of their people, their family. When Alyra had come of age in the spring she swore her loyalty to Nabooru before all the other Gerudo in a grand ceremony and for once Alyra felt like she was congratulated on all of her hard work, that her people saw her for someone other than Naboorus' bodyguard.

That was same night that Nabooru confessed everything whilst they hiked through the desert together. They were to travel to the temple together to pray to the Goddess for her protection, as was another tradition of the Gerudo. Once they returned it was clear to the other Gerudo that Alyra showed a lot more respect towards their future leader and never again did Alyra wish she had never been chosen to protect her, the Sage of Spirit, because she realised that all of her dedication was given a purpose, whether she knew what it was or not.

* * *

'You're not what I expected.' Alyra confessed to Link, who looked at her quizzically, unsure of where this moment of truth had come from.

'Sorry to disappoint.' He joked and studied her face trying to read the blank canvas that lay before him whilst finishing his preparations for the journey.

'Don't be, you're better. You're a real person and not just some stories Nabooru told me over fires.' Alyra smiled at him, still leaning against the wall and nodding over to her leader, who was still engrossed in conversation with Impa.

'Well thanks I guess.' Link shrugged. 'I'm sorry if I'm off. I…' Link paused, not really sure of how to explain his entire situation. 'It's really weird being back here.'

Alyra gave him a sympathetic smile. 'I won't pretend I know what it's like.' Link grinned back at her, deciding he would like this person after all.

'Thanks.' He said, sounding far happier than he did at the beginning of their brief conversation. Link looked up to see that Impa, Nabooru and Katana were walking towards them but he didn't want to let leaving sour his mood. Despite Zelda not knowing everything he was happy just being around her and didn't want to leave her again.

'All set Link?' Impa asked him as the two groups converged. She looked at the young man and hoped he had everything he needed.

'Sure I am. I can't wait to die from the everlasting heat.' Link responded. Alyra chuckled slightly, _sarcastic is an understatement, _she thought to herself.

'We'll meet again soon.' Impa promised him, 'That's what we were discussing, after you're training you will join me and we will travel to the Shiekah village.' Link nodded in agreement at the plan.

'We'd better get going.' Nabooru stated, 'We've got quite the journey.' The Sage looked back between Impa and Link. 'We'll send messengers if anything happens.' She added, aiming this at Impa

Again, Link nodded in agreement and Alyra observed the change in his demeanor and wanted to lighten the mood. 'I hope your horse can keep up Hero.' She winked at him.

As if to answer for him Epona whinnied loudly and blew out hot air from her nose. Link laughed at her. 'Yeah, I think we'll be fine. Nabooru and Katana exchanged quick glances over the other two before pretending they hadn't even noticed that Alyra wasn't biting Link's head off.

The Gerudo and Link all got on their steeds, adjusting themselves to get comfortable for the journey that lay ahead of them. Impa walked over to Link as he did so, she could see his face was expressionless as he stared into nothing and wondered what could be going on his mind.

'Are you okay Link?' Impa asked him.

'Yeah I'll be fine Impa.' He shrugged the question off. 'Was she busy?'

Impa didn't need to be told whom Link was talking about. The Princess was busy, she was finalizing her treaty with the Ophelia Kingdom and then would be leaving the castle to meet the Shiekah.

'She sends her farewells.' Impa offered and saw his chest heave and his shoulder slouch every so slightly. There was a tiny part of him that thought the Princess would come and say goodbye to him, or at least say something after he kissed her last night.

It wasn't a crazy, passionate kiss. He just wanted to feel her lips on his before he left her again. But she wasn't here and that made him feel a lot worse about it. He hadn't kissed the person he fell in love with, he kissed the Princess of Hyrule, which was probably the most stupid thing he had yet to do.

The Gerudo had trotted off around the courtyard leaving Impa and Link to have some privacy in their conversation but that didn't mean all of three of them weren't trying to listen. All three women were getting restless, wanting to return home to the desert. Nabooru was also worried about the state of affairs in her absence, she had left Mina in charge, but what if Ganondorf had returned and no one knew of it?

Nabooru looked over and saw that Link was looking down at his hands, she knew he was upset over the Princess, Impa had briefly informed her that she didn't remember him from their time before but they could only both speculate on why this had made him feel this way.

Noticing his discomfort Nabooru felt that leaving the castle would do Link some good, he wouldn't have time to be sad after the training she had planned for him. She smiled at the thought of his face when she would tell him how early they got up to train and decided to go over the him to announce there departure. The Gerudos said their goodbyes to Impa.

'See you around.' Link waved at the Shiekah and followed suit behind Katana. As they rode off Link took one last look behind him but there was no figure with blonde hair standing there. He turned to catch up with the other women and decided to stop looking back at the past because it wasn't going to change his future.

* * *

'Do you have an answer for me?' He asked, interrupting my thoughts. His dark eyes on mine still waiting.

'The timing is not right, there are events that have taken place recently of which I have to give my utmost attention too. I'm sure you can understand.' I briefly explained. He nodded in agreement.

'I do, perhaps my next visit will be more fruitful.' An added tinge of sadness in his voice. He bent down in front of me and took my hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it before standing up and bowing to me, his blue armor looked striking against his tanned skin, dark hair and eyes. He left without saying another word and I knew the councilmen would be on my case in the next meeting.

Wondering why I had denied the Prince of Ophelia Kingdom my hand once again.


	7. Separate Paths

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who follows this story, it really means a lot (: Usual disclaimers apply. _

_Anyone else got Majoras Mask on the 3DS yet? I keep refraining from playing it too much as I have many other adult things to do. _

* * *

7\. Separate Paths.

* * *

The Gerudos and Link travelled on horseback for the entire day without stopping until they reached the borders of Hyrule field. Drawing their horses to a stand still the group rested for a few moments, taking a drink from their water pouches.

Links' legs were beginning to feel sore from all the riding and he guessed that the womens' were also. Epona showed barely any signs of fatigue but Link got off of her to stretch is legs and saw that he was not the only one to do so.

'I guess you're not entirely useless after all.' Alyra commented, sliding off the side of her horse and lying on the ground.

'You'll have to forgive her, compliments aren't her forte.' Katana added, smiling at her sister, joining her on the grass.

'I gathered that much.' Link replied, smiling at the two women. The journey so far had been a good icebreaker between them and Katana was actually talking to Link now.

He noticed the bonds between the three women were very strong, from the years they had spent living together. Obviously, Nabooru was their leader but didn't necessarily take charge in all situations, leaving it up to Katana to direct Alyra but still had the final say in matters. Katana herself was quite reserved, but Link could tell she wasn't a force to be reckoned with, she kept Alyra in check and a watchful eye over the Nabooru at all times. Although she wasn't the youngest, Alyra acted the most carefree, with a dark sense of humour. Link could tell she also had a serious side to her and that she was always checking on Nabooru with quick glances.

'Five more minutes and we should head off again.' Nabooru announced. She was standing next to the Link whilst the other two women stretched out. The sun had begun to set and they look out across the field at the changing sky. Pinks and oranges were mixing with the blue sky and for a moment they fell into a peaceful silence.

'What will the other Gerudo say about me being there?' Link asked.

'It doesn't matter what they say, you're an envoy for the Royal Family and will be training with us. That is all they need to know.' Nabooru answered frankly. 'Come on, we should get going, it will be dark by the time we reach the fortress.' She looked over at the setting sun one last time and got back on her horse. The other Gerudo stood up and did the same.

'There ain't no rest for the wicked.' Alyra smirked at Link, who had finished adjusting himself on Epona, wincing slightly as his legs were sore.

* * *

.

* * *

They crossed the borders as the last light touched the plains and Nabooru was grateful that they would be returning to the desert in the darkness, she could not be dealing with questions from all of her people about Link. They would agree with her word no matter what but some would question her motives, those who were loyal to the King above all else and would see her attempts at peace as going against her husbands wishes.

She pulled her cloak to her face as the desert sand started to pick up and slowed down her steed. Nabooru turned to look at her companions and noted that Link would need more suitable attire for the desert.

As they came to the wooden bridge Link noticed that this area had changed. Gone was the carpenters' tent and instead an outpost stood with a small flame on coming from the top. Link could only see one guard but knew she would not be alone.

They slowed down as they crossed the bridge and were greeted by a Gerudo dressed in a dark cape, the same kind as Naboorus', which Link realised every Gerudo must own. Katana was in the lead and spoke to guard on duty. As they got closer Link saw that she was wearing purple bottoms and shoes and therefore was a lower ranking Gerudo.

Link didn't hear what was said between the two women, the guard stepped out of the way and watched as they guided their horses past. Link nodded to her as he did so and noticed her eyebrows raised up at him in response, not a warm welcome but at least he was not attacked like his previous visits to the desert.

Link shivered slightly as the desert heat was completely lost in the nighttime.

'We'll have fires inside Link.' Nabooru told him without even turning around. They carried on for another ten minutes of so before the fortress came into view and Link was happy they had finally reached their destination.

The fortress had not changed much, it looked slightly larger, with more levels to it but the dark stone was pretty much the same. Lights could be seen though some of the windows and a few Gerudo were scattered on different perches and floors overlooking their arrival. A higher Gerudo noticed their leader had returned and came over to welcome her as she came to a stop outside the fortress.

'Nabooru! You have returned quicker than expected. Was everything alright?'

The Gerudo in white asked her, with a quick once over of Link. _Learning who everyone is, is going to be tough_, Link thought.

'All is well Aveil. I trust everything is in order?' Nabooru responded and got off her horse to greet her.

'Just how you left it, still no word.' Nabooru nodded and the other women and Link also dismounted. Link could see that Aveil was trying not to openly stare at him, which did not go unnoticed. Several other Gerudo women were also appearing in various doorways and Link suddenly felt self-conscious. He had earned the respect of the Gerudo previously, but this was completely different.

As if sensing his discomfort, Nabooru put him out of his misery.

'Aveil. This is Link.' She announced, loud enough for the Gerudo to overhear, 'He will be training with us for the foreseeable future.'

If Aveil was shocked or confused she didn't show it, which Link was grateful for. He could feel the pairs of many yellow eyes on him through the darkness as the Gerudos were curious as to why their leader would allow a man not only in their lands but to train with them.

'Link, this is Aveil, she is my second in command.' Nabooru finished her introduction and Link saw fit to bow to the Gerudo, he thought he heard Alyra snort, and spoke himself.

'It is an honour to meet you Aveil.' He said looking up to her with his eyes shining in the firelight.

'Any friend of Naboorus' is a friend of mine.' She replied coolly, maintaining an unreadable expression. Link stood up and took a step back away from her, looking to the Sage for direction.

The Gerudo that had gathered to see their visitor had grown and Nabooru knew she would have to hold a meeting of sorts to inform the upper Gerudo about Link in more detail but she knew come morning, that every Gerudo in the desert would be talking about him. She sighed internally at the thought and grew tired from the long days journey but there was on more person she would have to speak with tonight.

'I will call for the Whites tomorrow,' Nabooru told Aveil. 'But we must speak with Mina before we can rest. Where is she?'

'I believe she is her chambers.'

'Good, C'mon Link, you can rest afterwards.' She gestured the Hero to follow her into the fortress. Aveil called for the lesser Gerudo to take stable the horses whilst Nabooru, Link, Katana and Alyra walked inside, the eyes of the women retreating back as they did so.

* * *

.

* * *

'Who is Mina?' Link asked as they made their way through the labyrinth of stone. They were heading upwards and eastwards from what he could tell.

'She is the oldest Gerudo,' Alyra answered, 'A spiritual leader of sorts.' They continued to climb higher in the fortress and walked down a long corridor before reaching Minas chambers, which along with Naboorus and the Whites were separate from the lesser Gerudos.

'Oh okay, and why are we seeing her now?' Link queried, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until after he had slept. His muscles were aching and his eyes were struggling to stay open.

'Because Hero, I have heard so much about you.' Mina appeared in her doorway, pulling back a thick red curtain. Link wasn't sure what he was expecting the oldest Gerudo to look like but Mina was not what he had in mind. Although her hair was streaked with grey and her face wrinkled she still looked very physically fit, although slightly shorter than any other Gerudo he had encountered.

Alyra yawned loudly and Katana tutted her.

'What? I'm tired. 'Ru I'm gonna head to bed if that's okay?' Alyra asked, seeking permission from her leader.

'Go ahead, Katana you're free to go too. ' Nabooru said, noticing that the other Gerudo was equally as tired looking. Both women bowed before taking their leave.

'Well don't just stand there children, come in.' Mina smiled at Link and Nabooru, stepping aside so they could make their way into her chambers. The room was larger than Link imagined but then he did not remember ever being in this part of the fortress.

Torches burned in different parts of the room casting a red glow on a small bed towards the back of the room. Link noticed various cautions on the floor and guessed Mina had been expecting them. There was a table and chair with some books on in it, a dresser of sorts but not much else in the room. Link could smell something woody in the air caused by some incense sticks that were burning on the dresser.

Link stood by the entrance, feeling a change from the cold air outside and decided to take off his boots, pulling them off one by one. When he looked up he saw that the two women were already sat down and awaiting for him to join them. He padded over and sat on a large, plush cushion, feeling his limbs aching as he did so.

Mina had a jar of clear liquid and began pouring it out into three glasses that she had set down on the floor between them. Nabooru picked her glass up immediately and drank the lot.

'Long day?' Mina asked her softly, refilling her glass. Link cradled his own in his hand, unsure of what it was.

'It won't bite you Hero.' Nabooru teased him and with that Link mimicked Nabooru's own actions and drank it one. The liquid burned his throat and he coughed violently. Nabooru laughed loudly and Mina cracked a smile at the Hero's expense.

'What is that?' Link asked when he finally composed himself, his face felt flush.

'It is Arak, a spirit.' Mina explained and Nabooru snorted again, knowing full well that Link had never tried alcohol in his life before. But this was a sort of tradition of Mina's and Nabooru's whenever the Sage returned from an expedition.

'Couldn't resist.' Nabooru winked at him, feeling more relaxed than she had done in days.

'Really Nabooru, what example are you showing him of our people?' Mina scolded her lightly but still with a smile. She turned her attention to Link again, refilling his glass despite his protests.

'So Hero of Time, you have sacrificed much for this land and also the Gerudo. Without you we would have lost Nabooru to those accursed witches and in turn Hyrule itself. You have my thanks.' Mina lifted his glass to him and Nabooru followed suit. He could feel himself growing more embarrassed as they drank to him, this stranger thanking him for his deeds. He drank as well, the liquid fire taking the heat away from his cheeks.

'It was no problem.' He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

'Good. Then the next course of action is repeating the success.'

'Mina.' Nabooru warned the older woman.

'What? It is true is it not?' The older woman answered earnestly, refilling the glasses once more.

'It is true.' Link stated and both Nabooru and Mina gave the Hero a double take, impressed by his words. Mina chuckled slightly to herself.

'Farore's child you are indeed.' She smiled at Nabooru. 'Make sure you train him well.'

'Oh I don't plan on making it easy for him.' She smirked at Link who poked his tongue out in response, still able to act the child.

'I am glad. We will speak again Hero, but for now I am tired and wish to rest.' Mina explained, finishing her final drink and looking at him expectedly. Link did the same and stood up with Nabooru, his legs felt a bit like jelly, a mixture of the alcohol and riding a horse for most of the day.

Mina bowed to them as they left her chambers and Link felt awkward waiting for Nabooru to guide him, as he had no clue where he was meant to be sleeping. Without a word Nabooru started walking further along the corridor they had come and stopped outside another doorway.

'This is where you'll be staying.' The Sage told him, 'My room is further down on the opposite side if you need anything.' She said with playful air to her voice. Link felt his cheeks go red again and mentally blamed the arak for it.

'Thanks Nabooru. You know, for all of this.' He replied, ignoring her comment and gestured to the fortress that surrounded them.

'Don't worry about it kid.' She nudged him, 'Get some sleep though, we'll start training tomorrow.' Link nodded as Nabooru turned and walked off down the corridor. Link pulled back the curtain to his room and saw a similar set up to Mina's but he noticed a window on the wall opposite him, its curtains not drawn. Taking off his armor he walked straight over to the bed and unceremoniously fell on top of it, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

.

* * *

The Princess was sat in the courtyard after her council meeting. The Ophelian Prince had left the previous day after the terms of their alliance was to be checked over by their King. As she suspected the council had scolded her for not accepting Prince Aurelios' hand, telling her it would most certainly secure an alliance.

A few had supported her in her decision, Lord Stief, Lord Akerman and Lady Wyatt, agreeing that with the return of the Hero there would be no time to plan a wedding whilst preparing for war. The council had been informed that she would be visiting the Sheikah village with Impa in order to form a peace with the remaining member of the secret tribe and that they would be temporarily in charge of keeping the peace within Hyrule.

Again there was some dissent at her leaving but no one could argue that the Sheikah would be a valuable assert to the Kingdom. General Onox implored her to take a guard with her to the village but was struck down by Impa at this suggestion. The Sheikah would only allow the Princess to enter the village, this was non negotiable.

Princess Zelda sighed at the memories of the meeting, she had a good council but sometimes felt that they did not see her as a proper ruler yet. From the shadows Impa watched her young charge before entering the light to announce their departure.

'Good afternoon your Highness.' The Sheikah called out, interrupting Zelda's thoughts. 'I see you are not quite ready to leave yet.' Looking over the Princess attire.

The Princess looked over her plain white dress and wondered what her caretaker meant. There was no decoration other than a simple green ribbon around the hem and waist and her hair was left down without any adornments.

'You cannot travel as the Princess of Hyrule, even if Ganondorf is no longer in these lands it does mean his spies aren't.' Impa explained and the Princess looked out of ideas.

'Then what do you suggest?' Zelda asked.

'That you learn the art of Sheikah disguise.' Impa stated flatly, the corners of her lips twitching up as a look of realisation came across the Princess.

'Really? You will show me how?' The Princess replied breathlessly, her blue eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight at Impa.

'It is a simple spell that I will teach you again. Just try to concentrate.' Impa held out her hands for Zelda to take hold of. The Sage of Shadow could not sense any guards in this are of the castle, not that there would be any need of them whilst she was around.

Impa tapped into her Sheikah energy, feeling it surround her entire body. At the same time Zelda could feel her own magic coursing through her veins, a combination of Sage magic and the Triforce of Wisdom that she could feel heating up her hand. Once their energies were linked, Impa and Zeldas' minds shared a psychic connection and Impa showed Zelda how to channel her power into her changing her appearance.

Princess Zelda was also able to call on memories from before and began slowly changing, her dress gone and in replacement she had on the lightest of armor that clung to her body. Her breasts were bound by material and her hair was under wraps with blonde tufts framing her face. Her face was almost covered and finally she changed her eyes to the blood red the Sheikah were famed for.

The Sage let go of her charges' hand only seconds after they had first touched and was now staring down at Sheik, red eyes mirroring her own. The transformation occurring almost instantly and Sheik looked over the new body that she occupied, placing her hands over her arms, legs and chest to feel the physical differences. Her body felt more muscular and stronger but also lighter, she also inexplicably felt a pull to the shadows of the courtyard.

'This is where we began your training, _k__ō__hai.' _The Sage told Sheik in a term that she did not know the meaning of but could feel itching the back of her mind. Her eyes must have betrayed her.

'You will learn again, and may we pray that Nayru grants you the wisdom to unlock your past.' Sheik nodded in response. 'We will leave in the Shadows now, try to keep up.' The Sheikah said as she quickly departed through the darkness.

* * *

.

* * *

They moved quickly and quietly though the halls and shadows as Sheik familiarized herself with this body, one that acted on instinct, not knowledge, as they left the east side of the castle undetected.

By the time they reached Castle Town the sun was n0 where to be seen and Sheik felt like lightning had lit up her veins. She followed Impa's graceful movements as she climbed onto the top of a building, using jagged bricks to make her way to the roof. Sheik lost her footing but quickly stopped herself from falling as she followed the Sheikah.

The Sage had stopped only briefly to ensure that she had made it before racing off along the rooftops and then jumping from to the other as if they were stepping-stones. Sheik ran to edge and then paused, looking down at the gap between her and her goal and wondered how she would make it. The gap was not overly large but she was suddenly struck with fear and she looked up hoping her mentor would be waiting for her but Impa had carried on moving, leaving the young Sheikah to learn this lesson on her own.

She ran back to the other side of the rooftop and took three deep breaths to calm her nerves. _I can do this. _She sprinted alone the rooftop and pushed up with all she had and her muscles felt alive as she sailed through the air. She looked down and saw the dark rooftop coming up below her and knew she had made it.

The Sage of Shadow had stopped her own movements to turn and look as her _k__ō__hai _landing badly on the rooftop, tripping over her own feet as she did not brace herself. Sheik pushed herself up with arms and got back on her feet and looked up to see that Impa had stopped for her and was heading back.

Impa landed on the rooftop with all the grace of a dancer, her feet so light-footed that only the wind made any indication she had moved so fast.

'Are you okay?' She asked, concern etched over her features.

'I am fine.' Sheik replied, not wanting to let the Sage down.

'Bend your knees before impact, listen to your instincts.' Impa advised her briefly. 'There will be no time to feel sorry for your failures or rest when you ache. To be a Sheikah is to bleed, to sweat and to be a deadly shadow. If you want to re learn this way of life then you must give it everything and I will not be kind to you when you are feeling broken.' Impa explained forcefully to her and Sheik realised that there was so much more to Impa than she had ever truly known.

That to be Sheikah was not just to protect the Royal Family but also to be the best. A weapon. A shadow. Impa continued. 'If you wish to protect yourself again then I will teach you, but if you do not wish to proceed then tell me now and after this night you will be trained no more.'

Sheik blinked back at Impa and rubbed her aching arm. The nights sky was now dotted with stars and she could see her protector staring back at her with those fierce red eyes which seemed to glow in the night. A small tiny part of doubt told her to stop, that she couldn't even land on a roof without making a fool of herself and she had no idea of what she was getting herself into. She stared down at her feet, her head felt dizzy and she closed her eyes, fists clenched by her sides.

_'__Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world.' _

Sheik opened her eyes quickly and shook her head. She looked at her surroundings and realised she was still on the rooftop in the town. _I could've sworn I was in the Temple of Time._ She shook her head again, trying to recall what she had just seen. Was it a vision of the future? _No. _She thought to herself. _This was more vivid more real._ Sheik looked up at her mentor and could see she was still waiting for an answer and had an epiphany. _It was a memory. _She smiled at Impa and nodded her head.

'I won't give up.' Sheik told her, putting her hand on her heart. 'I swear to it.'

'Good.' The Sheikah replied. 'Then let's go.' And just as abruptly turned again and began flying across the town. Sheik kept up mostly, smiling as she made leaps and rolls as if it were second nature and hoping that her instincts were right about her memories; that they were tied into Sheik.

* * *

.

* * *

It was too hot. His mouth felt dry and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him for some water, refusing to move even an inch. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a jug on the desk and willed it to move itself. Link sighed, not that he was expecting the jug to do anything but he ached and didn't want to move. He looked out the window and could see sunlight streaming over him, the blue skies clear. He wondered what time it was and why no one had woken him up.

He stretched his limbs and felt a movement in his hair. 'Finally up then?' His fairy asked him, flying off of him and floating around the water jug on the side. 'C'mon get up. You've probably overslept again.' She hovered tauntingly.

A muffled groan came out of his lips as he lifted himself off the bed and stalked over to the water, pouring himself a glass and draining it quickly. He took a look around the room again and noticed some clothing on top of the dresser that he didn't notice last night.

There was a black tunic top that was much thinner than his own with gold line work on the edges of the fabric. He held the tunic up against himself and noticed the Gerudo symbol also in gold on the back. Another pair of white trousers like his own were also folded underneath and pulling these out he could tell they were lighter and looser than his own. Underneath a pair of small black boots sat on the ground. Link inspected them and they seemed to be made of much thicker material than his own.

'Don't look' Link called over his shoulder at the fairy.

'As if I would.' Navi responded floating out the window. Link took his own clothing off and left it in a heap on the floor, mentally telling himself he would sort it out later. He hastily put on the new clothes that had been left for him and wondered who had come into his room when he was sleeping. _I hope it wasn't Alyra otherwise she'll be teasing me forever. _He thought to himself, shaking the top over his chest. Grabbing the boots he sat back on the bed and put them on, noticing that they too were very light. _Perfect for the desert, _he noticed.

'All clear Navi.' He called out and the small blue light appeared back in the room. Link reached out for his hat before realizing that it would only make him warmer and opted against it. His hair was still short enough but his facial hair was getting to be too much and so he decided to shave it off with a small blade from his pack.

'You don't look so rough now.' Navi teased him.

'Well thanks, are you coming with me? I'm going to look for Nabooru, and some food.' Link replied, unconsciously touching his stomach.

'I'm sure you can manage without me.' Navi replied floating on to the un made bed. Link gave her a wave as he headed out the room, guessing the small fairy wanted to rest.

Link went back down the hallway he came through the night before and followed it until he had to make a choice of left or right. He couldn't remember making any turns before and so took the left, passing a few doorways on the way. Sunlight was coming through a doorway so he decided to go that way, hoping that he could find his bearings outside.

He shielded his eyes as he stepped outside and took a few moments to get used to the light. A group of young Gerudo stood on the platform separating two entrances and stopped their conversation as Link appeared and turned to stare at him.

'Er hi.' He greeted the women who responded by giggling at him. Link thought they looked quite young and saw that they were wearing green garbs instead of white or purple. He guessed they were still in training of sorts, or weren't old enough to be fully fledged Gerudo yet. They stopped their giggling but didn't say anything to him and Link started to feel awkward.

'Erm, do any of you know where Nabooru is?' He asked. More giggling ensued and Link was slightly peeved that none of them were answering him, he sighed and looked around the outside of the fortress to see if he could spot anyone he recognised. He felt a tap on his shoulder and one of the green clothed Gerudo was gesturing him to follow her into the other doorway. The other girls had already started to make their way through the fortress.

Link followed her through a large room with a pot boiling some liquid, of what he wasn't sure, and several large tables. It was a large kitchen crossed with a mess hall and they passed a couple of Gerudo who were cleaning.

They seemed to be making their way to the centre of the fortress, or so Link thought, and eventually came to a large meeting room that he could see was currently occupied. The Gerudo had not said a word as she led Link through the maze and once they arrived at the room she bowed to him and then ran off, leaving him to enter the room alone.

As he walked in he was relieved to see Nabooru sat on a large cushion surround by a group of Gerudo, this time wearing purple and white. He spotted Katana and Alyra, who gave him a wink as he came in, and also the Gerudo he met last night, Aveil.

Nabooru smiled at him as she waved him to join, 'Good of you to find us Link, we were just about finished.' Link sat down in a space opposite Nabooru and was happy to see that Mina was also here. He took her words as a cue to stay silent.

'As you were saying 'Ru.' Alyra urged her leader.

'Yeah, as I was saying, an alliance squad will travel to lake Hylia to meet with the Zoras to discuss trade lines.' Nabooru stated, the air of authority returning to her voice as she did so.

'Who will lead this squad?' asked Aveil, wondering if she would be leaving the desert.

'It's your choice, either you can go or you can choose someone to go in your place. I trust your decision.' Nabooru answered. Aveil nodded in agreement. 'I think four escorts would be enough?'

'Certainly.'

'I think that settles everything for today, for those of you who do not have duties, you are more than welcome to stay.' Nabooru ended, and almost all of the Gerudo left, save for those that Link knew and two others. Once everyone had left the room, leaving only Whites, the air became more relaxed and Alyra spoke to Link.

'Well look who chose to show up' She teased him. Nabooru smirked at him, and he wondered if she was the one who put the clothes in his room.

'Yeah, I totally conked out last night.' He replied and Mina gave a small chuckle. Link looked around the now small group and wondered what they were going to discuss. With Aveil, Mina and the two unknown Gerudo, he knew there would be no talk of Ganondorf.

'Quick question, why did the Gerudo in green garbs not speak to me?' Link asked, not to anyone in particular. He was surprised that Aveil was the one to answer.

'Because they are Green, they are not permitted to do so.' She explained.

'But why?' He pushed. A Gerudo next to Aveil looked confused as to his question, as if Aveils' answer should have been enough.

'Because Link,' Katana began, 'They do not recognize you as a honorary Gerudo and Greens are only permitted to speak to us.'

'Oh okay.' He shrugged his shoulders acceptingly. 'And how do I become one?' He asked. Aveil let out a snigger. Alyra gave her quick stare.

'You must best us in battle.' Alyra told him. Link remembered back when he saved the carpenters and had to fight four Gerudo, only the last gave him a membership of sorts, he squinted his eyes as he tried to think who it was. _Second in command?_ He thought, and found he was staring at Aveil for a bit too long. Once the connection clicked he felt like an idiot for not piecing the puzzle together sooner. _If I can earn her respect once, I can do it again. _

'Oh so no worries then?' He joked, Alyra laughed openly at him and he looked down into his lap and smiled, ignoring the glare he could feel emanating from Aveil.

'All jokes aside Link, we'll start your training at the crack of dawn tomorrow.' Nabooru announced and watched his face fall.

'D..Dawn?' He stuttered. The Gerudo all smiled at his hesitancy.

'If you have a death wish, then feel free to train in the midday sun.' Aveil told him, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph.

* * *

.

* * *

After leaving the Castle the two Sheikah headed towards Kakariko village on horseback, Sheik wondered if Caleb had left the horses tied to a post or if it were another Sheikah. They rode in silence and it was still dark by the time they had reached the village. They stopped outside of Impas' house and tied the horses to another post and took a drink. Impa told Sheik that they would be fine as left the mares behind and made their way on foot to Death Mountain.

They hiked all through the night, passing by the Goron city in silence. Sheik was tired from the continuous pace they had been keeping but did not complain once. She saw this as an initiation of sorts. If she could make it to the village in one piece then she could become a true Sheikah.

The sun had begun to rise and Impa was showing no signs of slowing down, they had long past Death Mountain and were now within the mountain range that lie beyond it, Sheik didn't even know if they were still within the known boundaries of Hyrule. _How many people have ever travelled this far? _The ground they were walking on was becoming rockier and Sheik was beginning to hop over larger boulders as the path they were on was becoming almost non-existent.

Suddenly Impa had stopped, observing the surface of the rock face on their left. 'We are very close.' She told Sheik, some of the only words she had uttered on this whole excursion. She began tapping at different sections of the rock in order to discern their exact position from the hidden village. Sheik studied her intently, trying to work out her method but the Sage had stopped almost as soon as she started. The Sage took a step backward and held out her right palm and closed her eyes.

Impa concentrated her power into her hands and a small purple ball of energy burst towards the rock face but nothing happened. Sheik let out of a sigh of disappointment but Impa remained as impassive as before.

'What now?' Sheik asked looking towards her mentor. The Sage stayed silent and simply nodded towards the rock face and when Sheik turned her head to look at it she could have sworn it was moving.

_It is moving!_ She thought to herself and watched as the rock wall started to look thinner and clearer. Sheik smiled at the magic that concealed the village as the wall disappeared completely. Impa stepped forward into the newly empty space and Sheik followed her, entering the village and seeing red eyes staring back at them.

* * *

.

* * *

_Also I wanted to make it clear that I believe that the Sheikah were based off of Ninjas and so I will be using this as a base to explain their culture and characteristics. Similarly, I plan on incorporating Arabic culture into the Gerudo culture as again that is what I think Nintendo used for inspiration._

_And zeldawolffang, I have plans. That is all. _

_xx_


End file.
